Beginnings
by jessica499499
Summary: Noah's been kidnapped by Van Kleiss and held captive with no hope of escape. Will Rex come in time to save him? Will Noah get the chance to tell Rex how he really feels about him? This is Noex! Slash. Noah/Rex.Be aware of the M rating!
1. Dreams

Noah cringed as another blow landed sharply onto his head. His hands were tied too tightly for him to try and protect himself and his legs were bound to the chair he was sitting on. Blood trailed down his nose and out of the corner of his mouth in a steady stream that had not ebbed since he'd arrived. He didn't know exactly where he was or how long he had been there, but the last thing he could remember was being awakened in the dead of night in his room to the members of the Pack looking down on him. Before he had a chance to even call for help they knocked him out and Breach took them wherever they were at the moment. He was trapped. Held captive in a place different then the castle he had been to with Rex the first day they met. The room he was in was lit by bright lights and had only him in the very center of it. The whole room was pure white and only his blood stained the floor and the front of his shirt. Van Kleiss stood over him with a blank face and cold uncaring eyes.

"I will ask you one more time. What is Rex's weakness? Our attempts to use Circe to ensnare him have all failed. He has overcome his bouts of anger that disrupt his powers He must have another weakness. Tell me what it is and your death will not be as painful as it could be."

Noah glared up at him in defiance and spit on Van Kleiss's face. The older Evo wiped the saliva off slowly before back handing Noah sharply across the face.

"You seem to misunderstand your current situation boy. You are in an enclosed location that Providence has no idea about. My companions have sent a message to Providence under your email account telling Rex that you have gone on an extended vacation for the next two weeks. Do you really believe that you can survive another two weeks without food and water? It's been 2 days already, feeling a tad parched yet? A little hungry?"

Noah glared at the ground and tried to hide the fact that he was already suffering from the lack of provisions. The spit had been a bad idea and he could already feel the dehydration.

"Rex has no weaknesses. He'll find me and he'll make you pay."

Van Kleiss merely smirked evil as he made his way to the exit.

"You have a great deal of trust for your friend. I hope it is not misplaced."

The older Evo closed the door swiftly behind him and Noah groaned at the sound of the lock activating. The truth was that he didn't truly believe that Rex would make it in time to save him. As far as Providence was concerned he was nothing, just a distraction for Rex. As far as Rex was concerned…..He didn't know. Rex was the best friend he could have ever hoped for, but things had been weird between them lately. Rex never seemed to want to be around him anymore and when he was it was like he didn't want to look at him. Noah had been trying to stay away and give him his space, but he had a feeling the fact that he finally had a friend was wearing off on Rex and he wanted someone better. Someone who hadn't been paid to meet and befriend him, even if Rex said they were cool about that. It hurt him to think of his time with Rex being over, especially now that he knew he might never see Rex again. He had so many things he wanted to tell his best friend, things he didn't even realize he wanted to. The only thing that gave him comfort was the fact that at least he wouldn't betray Rex. No matter what they did to him he wouldn't tell them anything about his best friend. Soon the lack of food and water made his vision haze and before he knew it he was fast asleep and dreaming about the last time he'd seen Rex.

_They were at they were at the Providence base of operations and Rex was doing his daily lap around the petting zoo. Noah had just arrived and was watching the young Evo with rapt concentration. He never tired of watching Rex do the amazing things only he could do. The look of pure joy as he raced around the arena was one of the most breath taking sights Noah had ever seen. Dr. Holiday had gladly allowed him watch the session, having grown fond of him over the course of his time with the darker boy. Just as Rex was finishing up the jump over Mel Noah went to the loud speaker to cheer him on. _

"_Great job Rex! You rule man!"  
_

_Rex looked up at the sound of Noah's voice and before Noah could warn him the Evo drove straight into a tree, his legs changing back into his normal ones just before impact. Noah panicked at the sight and followed Dr. Holiday to the nearest entrance to the petting zoo. Rex was still lying on this back in front of the tree when they arrived and was clutching his head with both hands. _

"_Ouch." He moaned quietly, opening his eyes at the sound of their approach. Noah got there first and helped Rex get into a sitting position. _

"_You okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern. _

_Rex caught sight of him and blushed scarlet, flinching away from his touch like it had caused him pain._

"_Rex?" He questioned, hurt by his friend's reaction. The darker teen pretended that he hadn't heard his name and turned to look at the approaching doctor. _

_Dr. Holiday knelt down next to Rex and held a pen sized flashlight to his eye._

"_No concussion, but it's not like you to be so careless Rex. What caused your __nanites__ to react like that?_"

_Her voice held the concern that Rex always seem to want from the older woman and Noah felt a stab of possesive jealousy in the pit of his stomach. It surprised him how strong the feeling was and how much he wanted to push her away from his best friend. He didn't want dwell on the feeling though and instead reached his hand down to help Rex up. Again R__ex looked at him for the a long moment before pushing himself up and turning his back to the blonde boy. Noah looked after him in confusion and raced after his friend. Rex hadn't acted so cold to him since the lockdown incident and this change terrified Noah._

"_Rex, what's the matter? Why are y__ou acting like this?" Noah called desperatly, not understanding why Rex was being so distant.. _

_Noah finally caught up to the young evo and grabbed his shoulder so he could make Rex turn around and face him. _

_Rex looked him the eyes for little over a second before shrugging Noah's hand off. His face was flushed red and his mouth was set in a confused scowl. _

"_I just need some space Noah. I've got a lot on my mind right now."_

_Noah looked at his best friend pleadingly before touching the back of Rex's hand gentally. _

"_You can always talk to me Rex. What's wrong?" _

_Rex snatched his hand back violently before glaring at his best friend.. _

"_Just get out of here Noah! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Rex snapped at him. Noah flinched back at the harshness of the words and stood shocked still as he watched his friend walk away in a huff. Dr. Holiday came to stand behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. _

"_He's been acting very distant lately, stressed more than usual. Don't blame yourself, he's dealing with a lot right now."_

_Noah nodded slightly before exitng the room and going back to his home. He felt hurt and cheated of his time with Rex. He seemed to get so little time with his friend recently. It was like Rex was av__oiding him on purpose. That night the Pack had taken him and much to his dismay it seemed like his dream was on instant replay of the moment, reshowing Rex walking away from him and replaying his harsh words. It seemed that his dream was spiralling into a nightmare until in an instant the whole setting changed. _

_Suddenly it was like every moment he'd spent with Rex was flashing before his eyes and with each showing of the Evo's face Noah understood what he'd been feeling lately more and more. His mind lingered on__ the last one that showed Rex lying on his chest after a __wrestling match and smiling down at him smugly. All of a sudden it was like everything came into focus and made sense for one beautiful moment. He was in love with Rex. He'd been in love with him from the start. That was why he felt so possessive over Rex and hated when Dr. Holiday got near him. That was why he was terrified of never seeing Rex again or being hated by him. He was head over heels for the Evo and that was why he couldn't betray him, even if it cost him his life. The picture of Rex smiling remained for a long time until it faded slowly and was replaced by Rex's face with an entirely different expression. _

Noah realized he'd finally woken up when he heard Rex's soothing voice calling out to him.

"Noah? It's okay, I've got you buddy."

Rex undid the bindings on Noah's wrists and legs, wincing when he saw that the ropes had rubbed his skin raw. Noah hadn't fully awakened yet and the only thing that had registered in his mind was that Rex was there and that he was saved. The moment that the ropes weren't holding him up Noah fell foreword, unable to support himself, as weak as he was. He landed right onto Rex's chest and smiled at the familiar smell of metal and fresh air.

Rex wrapped his arms around the blonde and cradled him to his chest gently. Noah felt himself drift to sleep as he was carried yet he was afraid to look away from Rex's face in fear it would vanish if he closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and grabbed a handful of Rex's top to get his attention. Rex looked down at him and Noah smiled at the concerned look aimed at him.

"I knew you'd find me." He confessed weakly, the note of pride in his voice not going undetected by his carrier. Then again Noah fell asleep, this time to sweeter dreams.

This is my first Noex! (Faints from nervousness/excitement) I'm totally in love with this pairing! When I first saw the previews for GR I thought it was going to be awful. I saw no potential whatsoever. The opening scene they chose for the previews was pitiful. Than out of boredom I watched the first episode and ta da! I fall in love with Rex and Noah! I've been working on this story ever since and hanging off the works of others that feature them. Reviews make me write quicker and so please tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Beware! R rated content!

Chapter 2

Noah felt sore all over when he awoke and his head was fuzzy and unfocused at first. The room around him was pure white and for a horrifying second he thought he was back in the white room with Van Kleiss. He gave a soft sigh of relief as a quick glance of the area showed he was in one of the medical bays at Providence and he was wearing a hospital like gown instead of his usual attire. There was an IV in his arm giving him fluids and the marks on his arms had been bandaged tight while he was sleeping.

A snort from the corner of the room made Noah turn and he had never in his life been so happy to see Bobo smirking at him as he did at that moment. The chimpanzee was leaning against the room wall and throwing darts at a board not far away.

"Bout time you woke up. The chief's been worried sick."

It was only then that Noah noticed the shorter cot next to his bed where Rex laid, fast asleep and holding onto his other hand like a child to a beloved toy. The sight was comforting and welcome, but Noah was still confused.

"How'd you guys find me? Van Kleiss said he sent some email so you would think I was on vacation. What made you even look?" He asked Bobo, hoping the chimp could shed some light on his rescue.

Bobo shrugged and continued to throw darts without looking at him.

"The chief had something important to tell you and didn't want to wait till you got back. When he couldn't reach you he checked out your place and saw how ransacked it was. We ended up tracking you down to some place in the Death Valley a hundred feet under ground. You were pretty beat up when we found you. Dehydrated, malnourished, and a dislocated jaw. You must have really done something to piss Van Kleiss off."

Noah nodded his head almost absently as he winced as he looked at the needle in his arm again.

"He wanted to know if Rex had any weaknesses and when I wouldn't name any he wasn't happy…..What did you mean when you said you tracked me down?"

Bobo smirked and hit another bull's eye.

"You think I'm the only one Providence has tagged? You were implanted a ways back in case they need to ever track you or Rex down."

Noah was shocked, but not that surprised at the information. Providence was like that.

"What did Rex want to tell me that was so important?"

Bobo frowned and grabbed the rest of the darts next to him. His next words were quiet, almost thoughtful, something Bobo never was.

"The chief was really worried about you. I've never seen him so upset. He could barely control his nanites and I doubt that anyone in that base got out without a stretcher. He looked so scared and so angry. I never want to see the chief like that again."

Abruptly his whole mood shifted and Bobo made his way over to the door with a grin on his face.

"I'm glad the chief keeps you around though, you keep things interesting."

The chimpanzee gave a half hearted wave and slammed the door behind him loudly, jolting Rex from his slumber.

Rex bolted up and looked around the room dazedly for a moment. When his bleary brown eyes met Noah's serene blue ones Rex looked so relieved it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Quickly he let go of Noah's hand in favor of hugging the blond boy to his chest.

His face was nestled into Noah's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around his neck warmly.

"Noah…..I was so scared I'd lost you."

Noah was touched by the concern and hugged his best friend back just as fiercely.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily." He teased lightly.

Rex leaned back and looked at the bandages on Noah's arms guiltily.

"It's all my fault you got hurt, they were trying to get to me through you. I should have been there. I should have protected you." Rex's voice was filled with self-loathing, his hands curling into tight fist at his sides. Noah placed his hand gently over Rex's and smiled softly at his friend.

"Rex, you can't be there to protect me 24-7. I knew from day one being your friend would put me at risk. That doesn't change the fact that I've never regretted meeting you and I never doubted you'd come save me. My biggest concern was if you'd still want to be friends after you found me."

Rex looked at his friend in confusion and momentarily forgot his anger.

"Why in the world would you think that Noah? You didn't tell them anything important did you? " Rex's voice was slightly panicked and he looked nervously at his friend.

Noah shook his head slowly and looked away from Rex's relieved, yet probing gaze.

"You've been so annoyed with me lately and I always seem to cause you trouble….. And some times it's like you don't want to even look at me."

A look of guilt passed over Rex's face and he moaned lowly.

"Noah, I didn't mean to make you feel that way at all. You aren't annoying and it's my fault that you get into trouble in the first place. I know I've been acting weird lately, but I've been thinking a lot about some important things in my life and I had a hard time being around you before I figured out what I needed to."

Noah tilted his head slightly in a confused manner for a moment, waiting to see if Rex would continue. When he didn't Noah asked his own question.

"Is that what you were so eager to tell me about before you found out I was kidnapped? You figured it out?"

Rex blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah. I felt really bad after yelling at you and I knew I had to deal with what I needed to before I saw you again. For while now I've been feeling strange whenever you were around Noah. When you touched me I felt over heated and when you smiled at me it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My nanites kept going haywire whenever you even looked at me. I thought I was sick and I talked to Dr. Holiday about it."

Rex rolled his eyes and smiled shyly at the blonde.

"She told me I was suffering from the greatest affliction teenagers ever face….She told me I was in love with you."

This time it was Noah's eyes that widened and his face that flushed crimson at Rex's words.

"You…..what?" Noah stuttered softly.

Rex looked him straight in the eyes and repeated what he'd been thinking about since the day he realized it himself.

"I love you Noah. It's not just because you're my best friend or because you're the hottest boy I've ever met. It's not even because I want to push you against the wall every time you touch me and kiss you into oblivion. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. When I tried to imagine a world without you it was like everything lost meaning. My nanites went crazy and I didn't think I could handle fighting anyone with you in danger. But the thought of you being hurt or sick only made me fight harder than I'd ever fought in my whole life. When you said you knew I'd find you I never felt more trusted yet I felt like I was betraying that trust by feeling the way I do about you. I know you don't feel the same."

Rex looked away from Noah, unable to look into the hatred filled gaze he was sure he'd see. When he did look up again he was met with a serene and blissful smile on the face of his crush.

Noah reached out to place his hand on Rex's face and Rex leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the contact. Noah's voice was shaky yet pleased as he asked his next question.

"So right now you want to kiss me into oblivion?"

Rex opened his eyes and Noah was shocked by the look of lust and longing that filled them.

"Yes." He admitted, his voice rough with desire.

Noah smiled coyly and moved the hand on Rex's cheek to the back of his neck.

"Than what's stopping you?"

Rex looked surprised yet hopeful at the challenge before him.

"You aren't mad? Disgusted? Ready to punch my lights out?"

Noah shook his head and pulled Rex closer.

"Rex…..when I was with Van Kleiss and thought I was going to die. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to tell you…How much I'm in love with you Rex. It took thinking I was going to die to make me realize I didn't want you to be just my friend Rex….I want you to be my boyfriend."

A dozen emotions flashed across Rex's face, but he finally settled on a lustful grin that sent shivers down Noah's spine.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Noah barely had time to flash a grin of his own before his mouth was captured by Rex's in a heated kiss. It wasn't soft and hesitant like a first kiss usually was, it was rough and desperate, made all the sweeter by the utter relief they both felt. To have bared their souls and been not only accepted, but embraced by the only person that mattered. It was intoxicating.

The Evo moved to straddle his friend's waist and kissed him feverishly, needing Noah's kisses like he needed air. Noah quickly gave in and allowed the darker boy to ravish his mouth without protest. Rex wrapped one arm around Noah's neck and moved his other hand to intertwined with Noah's. The blonde trembled at the intimate touch and winced at the feel of the needle being pulled from his hand.

Noah untangled their mouths long enough to sit up and pull out the needle carefully and while doing so took a moment to get a deep breath.

"Where in the world did you learn to kiss like that?" He asked dazedly, looking up at Rex fondly.

Rex chuckled lightly and kissed Noah's cheek tenderly. The thrill of being able to do something so intimately sweet with Noah making his head spin.

"Must be something I was born knowing…..that was my first kiss Noah." He admitted sheepishly.

The blonde blushed scarlet with pride at having stolen Rex's first kiss and wrapped his arms around Rex's neck. The Evo looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

"That was mine too." He confessed softly.

Rex looked at him in shock before smiling smugly.

"I was hoping I was your first kiss Noah."

Rex leaned down and coaxed Noah into a soft drawn out kiss.

"I was hoping to be your first everything."

Noah looked up at Rex with lidded eyes and a pale blush as he smiled meekly.

"Okay." He breathed timidly, giving Rex permission to do whatever he pleased to him. Rex was touched by the amount of trust he'd earned from his friend and didn't waste time showing how much that meant to him with a passionate kiss. There was no reluctance or hesitation as Noah submitted himself completely to Rex. He'd wanted this. Craved it without even realizing it. It seemed so natural to feel Rex's body lying on top of his and to taste Rex's flavor on his tongue. He didn't know if what they were moving too fast or if he was just dreaming a wonderful dream and he couldn't bring himself to care. All he knew was that he'd never felt so over heated or turned on in his life and the fact that it was Rex making him feel that way only made it seem better.

All Noah had on was the simple hospital gown and pair of boxers covering him, something Rex greatly appreciated. Noah on the other hand was miffed by the amount of clothing Rex had on. He pulled impatiently at the ends of Rex's jacket and was pleased when the Evo leaned back and finally rid himself of the concealing cloth. Noah's eyes glazed over with lust as he watched Rex shed his T-shirt and reveal his toned chest. Hesitantly he reached out and undid Rex's belt, pushing the denim down the Evo's hips and enjoying the sight of the exposed skin. Rex kicked his shoes and socks off the end of the bed with little care as to where they landed and wiggled out of his jeans until they pooled at his feet. No sooner had they touched the floor too than Noah had one arm looped around his neck and their lips pressed tight together. They kissed hungrily and hard as their hips bucked together to get whatever friction they could. Rex's hands were soon at work at the knot holding the thin gown to Noah's frame and the moment it was undone Rex had it off him and laying half torn on the floor. All that Rex had left on was his boxers and his glove covered hands that were quickly ridding Noah of the last piece of fabric between them.

Noah blushed as Rex leaned on his elbows and openly stared at him, self conscious of his naked body's appearance. Rex had him too tightly pinned down to turn so he settled for closing his eyes and flushing brightly. Rex noticed his blonde's anxiety and leaned down to give him an encouraging kiss. He loved what he saw. The time Noah had spent playing basketball and learning to fight from Rex had given him a figure to be proud of and even though he looked more feminine than the Evo he was still a fine male specimen. Rex was mesmerized by the fact he was finally touching the boy who had been the star of his wet dreams since he was 15. He tried to put every last bit of love and lust he had for Noah into their kiss and was met with just as much want as he felt.

Noah smiled into the kiss and proceeded to make Rex as equally unclothed as himself. He slipped both his thumbs under the elastic of his waist band and shimmied the boxers down Rex's thighs. Smiling in success Noah didn't notice that Rex had snaked his hand between them until he began tracing lazy patterns on his inner thigh, avoiding touching where Noah wanted him to. Rex smirked teasingly and moved to nip Noah's neck hard enough to leave a sizable hickey. He was a possessive person and wanted everyone to know Noah was taken.

"Rex!" Noah yelped breathily, withering in need beneath the Evo. Rex laughed at Noah's frustrated look and leaned back on his elbows to hover over him.

"Yeah Noah?"

The blonde glared up at him and gave an almost pouting look. Couldn't Rex see just how much he wanted him?

"Stop teasing me…..You're driving me crazy!" He whined. Rex chuckled breathily and kissed Noah long and hard. He'd never seen Noah so needy and frustrated. It was extremely hot. It was all new to him and he wanted more. More of Noah's moans and kisses. Just more of Noah.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered into Noah's ear when they parted, licking the shell lightly.

Noah blushed like the virgin he was and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

The blonde glared at Rex half heartedly and spoke with grudging discomfort.

"I want you to fuck me." He admitted softly, flushing even redder in embarrassment. He hated Rex for making him say it, but was willing to beg to get the Evo to keep going.

Rex's eyes widened and he blushed at Noah's vulgar word choice, he'd never expected Noah to actually say it….Or that it would turn him on so much.

He dove down and claimed Noah's lips in a searing kiss that had them both wanting more contact. When they were done Rex held up three fingers to his lips and smiled unsurely at Noah. The blonde smiled just as uncertainly back and took the appendages in his mouth, marking himself the uke in the relationship. He used his tongue to coat them thoroughly with saliva and sucked long and hard on each one.

The Evo knew he couldn't bear not to have the boy below him anymore and soon pulled his fingers free. Noah protested weakly until Rex leaned down so his mouth was even with Noah's stomach. Just to mess with his soon to be lover Rex stopped at his bellybutton and swirled his tongue playfully.

Noah squirmed and gave a disgruntled moan under his breath.

"Rex." He whimpered.

The raven laughed quietly and took Noah's cock into his mouth without warning. Noah screamed in ecstasy at the unexpected contact and fisted his hands in Rex's hair in response. The Evo chuckled at his reaction and the motion sent delicious vibrations around Noah's length. Noah withered and moaned as Rex bobbed his head and brought him closer and closer to his climax. One of Rex's hands held Noah's hips down so as not to choke him and the other slipped down to circle Noah's entrance slowly. Cautiously he slipped one finger into Noah's tight ring of muscles and watched as the blonde's face contorted into a grimace. Rex gave a hard suck to make up for it and waited for Noah to adjust to the intrusion. His friend still had his eyes closed in pain, but nodded for Rex to continue after a pause. Rex slid the next finger in and slowly began scissoring the blonde. He twisted and turned till he found what he was looking for. All of a sudden Noah arched off the bed and screamed in rapture as Rex's fingers touched the bundle of nerves inside him that made everything go white.

"Again Rex! Right there!" He shrieked wildly, pushing down on the fingers instead of away. Rex smiled around Noah's cock and added the last finger to the bunch, brushing that same spot again on the first try. Noah had never felt such pleasure in his whole life and he knew he wouldn't last much longer if Rex kept doing what he was doing.

With great reluctance Noah loosened his grip on Rex's hair and tried to catch his breath.

"Rex….. I'm…. going... to…cum." He panted weakly.

Rex pulled back quickly and eased his fingers out of his best friend. With great care he crawled back up Noah's chest and brushed some strands of sweat matted hair out of his eyes. Noah nuzzled into the touch and looked up at Rex with lust clouded eyes. The Evo smirked lazily at his friend and leaned down to leave a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

"Love you." He muttered tenderly.

Noah beamed at the admission and pulled Rex's head down to meet him half way in an even gentler kiss.

"Love you too." He reminded the Evo.

Rex's brow creased with worry and concern as he aligned himself with Noah's entrance.

"This might hurt. It helps if you try to relax" Rex warned softly, not wanting to surprise him.

Noah nodded slowly and tried to force himself to calm down. He knew it would hurt, but he wanted Rex in a way he had never wanted anyone before. He wanted Rex to be the first one to be with him like this. He was in love with this boy and wanted Rex to claim him in everyway possible. When he was certain he was as relaxed as he could be Noah smiled encouragingly up at Rex and waited for him to start. The teen took Noah's hand in his and squeezed it firmly as he entered his best friend. Noah bit his bottom lip to hold back his moans and withered in discomfort as Rex inched all the way in. Rex tried to sooth his friend, placing kisses wherever he could reach and muttering soft assurances.

"You're doing great Noah. It'll stop hurting soon."

Noah nodded and tired to take a deep breath. They laid together for a long moment while Noah adjusted to the intrusion and their breathing evened out. Slowly Noah opened his eyes and stopped biting his lip. Rex smiled at the look of love aimed solely at him and leaned down to kiss Noah gently.

"Ready?" He questioned.

Noah nodded and wrapped both his arms around Rex's neck.

Rex thrust shallowly into Noah and tried to find the place in him that would make his lover see stars. Noah tightened his grip around Rex's neck and buried his face into the Evo's shoulder as he was overcome with a heady mix of pain and pleasure. Rex was fairing little better. Noah's body was so tight and warm it took all he had to stop himself from just thrusting wildly into the blonde. But Rex wanted Noah to feel just as good as he did and searched until he struck his lover's prostate dead on. Noah threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"God Rex! Please harder!" He screamed. Rex was happy to comply and met Noah's hips with each thrust as the blonde wrapped his legs around him to push Rex deeper.

"Noah. Noah." He chanted breathlessly, kissing every bare part of skin he could find. Noah's warmth and moans were pushing Rex to the edge and the way the blonde screamed his name just drove Rex wild. Feeling himself draw close to his climax Rex reached between them and grabbed Noah's cock in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts. The Evo opened his eyes and nearly came at the sight of Noah face. His eyes were half lidded from pleasure, his cheeks flushed and his lips mouthing Rex's name over and over again. He picked up the pace and thrust harder and quicker into Noah's tight heat, hitting his prostate on each try. Noah knew he wouldn't last much longer and gripped Rex's shoulders tight in warning. No sooner did Rex realize what Noah meant then he felt the blonde stiffen beneath him and release his seed all over his hand with a loud moan. Noah's muscles tightened around Rex's cock and he bit into the blonde's shoulder to suppress his screams as Noah's body milked him dry. Rex had never felt as high in his whole life as he melted into Noah's body…. and he was a guy who could make his own wings.

Rex released the death grip he had on Noah's hand and kissed the place on his shoulder that he'd bitten. It was sure to leave a mark, if not a scar, but Rex couldn't bring himself to regret marking Noah as his.

"That was…" Rex couldn't find the right words to describe it. Noah shook his head dazedly in agreement and winced as Rex pulled out of him.

"You okay?" His lover questioned softly, noting the grimace on his blonde's face.

Noah nodded and gave a small yawn that made him look adorable.

The pair turned to their sides and basked in their afterglow, feeling exhausted and sleepy. Rex leaned down to grab the bunched up covers at the end of the bed and pulled them up to cover their waists in case anyone came in. Noah nuzzled into Rex's chest and settled himself so the Evo's chin was resting on his head. The Rex wrapped both his arms around Noah's waist and held the shorter teen to him protectively. He was content to nuzzle his face into Noah's blonde locks and hold him close. He could fall asleep like this every night for the rest of his life and never get tired of it.

"Stay here." He ordered sleepily, sealing the command with a kiss to Noah's forehead.

Noah nodded his head drowsily and wrapped his own arms around Rex. He didn't know if he was agreeing to stay in Rex's arms, at Providence, or just with Rex, but no matter which one it was he was happy to oblige.

* * *

Van Kleiss sat on his throne in darkness, his face creased with brooding anger as he looked down on the bandaged up Pack.

"Once again I am disappointed with the lack of success shown by you all on the matter of getting information out of our target. You know the punishment for disappointment."

Without warning vines wrapped around Biowulf and began bringing the Evo closer to their controller. Biowulf thrashed about wildly and tried to slice the vines. Breach pulled vainly at the plants with her bigger hands and screamed for Van Kleiss to stop.

"We have information! We found his weakness!" She shrieked in their defense.

The vines halted in front of Van Kleiss and the two gave twin sighs of relief.

"It had better be good." Their master threatened.

Breach waved her arms and reached into a portal to pull out a TV set and connecting VCR. Warily she pushed play and let the surveillance video from earlier in the day begin to replay what it had recorded.

Rex's enraged face was the first thing to flash across the screen, followed by Biowulf being pounded into the nearest wall by giant mechanical fists. Rex's voice filled the small room where the Evo had been guarding the entrance to the holding cell and even though he was long gone Biowulf cringed at the remembered pain.

"Where is he!" Rex roared.

The sound of metal being torn apart echoed from somewhere outside the frame as the door to the holding cell was ripped right off its hinges. The door impacted the camera and turned its angle to the left, giving it a clear view of the cell that contained Noah. Rex rushed to his unconscious friend and held his face tenderly between his hands. The relief and happiness was almost tangible in the air as Rex laid eyes on his friend.

"Noah? It's okay, I've got you buddy." Rex muttered soothingly, cutting the bindings on his friend and catching him when his limp form landed on his chest. As violent and reckless as he had been moments ago was as caring and careful as he was as he cradled the blonde in his arms. Noah was barely conscious yet looking up at his savior dreamily, clinging to his top like a life line.

"I knew you'd find me." The blonde teen boasted weakly before passing out in Rex's arms.

The young Evo looked at Noah so tenderly and so lovingly right then it was impossible not to see what Breach was referring too. The Evo was in love with his little human sidekick.

Breach pushed pause on the tape and looked up at her master for approval. His face remained as cool and collected as ever as he released Biowulf from his vine's hold and studied the still frame of Rex looking at Noah. Slowly a smirked formed on his pale face and Breach took a deep breath in relief.

"Well done my pets. It seems today was not as much of a failure as I thought it to be. We have definitely gained some valuable information on the enemy.

Rex will soon join us in our mission….. Or lose his little human lover."

* * *

I hope you all liked my newest story! It's my first lemon and I'm really nervous! I've never written more than some making out before. I was blushing more than either boy the whole time I was writing it. Please don't be too harsh, but be honest about what you think! Reviews=Love!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 3

Noah had never been happier than he was now in his whole life. He and his best friend Rex had finally admitted to loving each other and things had been going great for them. Rex had convinced Providence to allow him to stay at their base of operations instead of his apartment. It had taken a lot of convincing and threatening, but Rex wouldn't take no for an answer. He would never risk leaving Noah so unprotected ever again. Not with the Pack still on the loose.

Noah been given a room right next to Rex's and had unlimited access to the Evo. Dr. Holiday and Six were amazed by the change that they saw in Rex now that Noah was with him. The angered stress he'd been displaying lately completely vanished and was replaced by a pleased calmness that Rex had sorely needed. Dr. Holiday was overjoyed that Rex was going to be able to have more of a life beyond Providence's job and a room. She had hoped all would go well between him and his best friend, not looking foreword to Rex's reaction if Noah rejected him. But she had had faith in the blonde and it had not been misplaced. The pair oozed bliss and contentment now that they were together.

Even Six had shown his approval in his own way. He'd taken Noah, pinned him to the wall with his katanas, and threatened if this was some plot by White Knight or anyone else he would personally make it his job to make Noah's life a living Hell. Noah had responded with a shaky nod and a stuttered okay. When Noah told Rex about the event the Evo was so touched he hugged the green clad man the next time he saw him. Six stood awkwardly threw it and patted Rex's back softly. When Rex finally let go Six straighten his glasses and mumbled something about teenagers and not being paid enough.

The only rain cloud on their parade was the fact that Noah had seemed to catch something during his stay at Providence. For days now he'd woken up to the feeling of his dinner rising up again and having to rush to the bathroom. The slightest whiff of food made him sick to his stomach and he constantly complained of sore joints and headaches .  
He was reluctant to go see Dr. Holiday about it. He didn't know why, but he worried she might find something wrong with him. Something that would make him have to leave Rex. The thought horrified him. Rex had become his whole world and the thought of living without him was intolerable. Unthinkable.

But Rex wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged Noah to 's office for a check up. The blonde reluctantly sat on the doctor's examination table and allowed the the older women to run a variety of tests on him. He listed his symptoms with great care to help her prognosis. Rushing to throw up randomly or at the smell of food, tiredness at the slightest exertion, headaches, having to go to the bathroom frequently, and craving ketchup on everything. It was like nothing he'd caught before. Everything from mono to food poisoning was considered and dismissed by the good doctor. Nothing fit all his symptoms.

She had him strip and stand before her while she checked him for punctures or sighs of anything unusual. He flushed under Doctor Holiday's probing gaze and Rex's lustful one. He knew he had marks. He'd had to wear high collar shirts to hide the hickey Rex had made on his neck and the bite mark on his shoulder. His thighs still had the fading bruised outlines of Rex's hands from gripping his hips while making love to him. He was self conscious of the marks. Rex's eyes on him were okay, even down right welcome, but Dr. Holiday's gaze made him fidget and twitch in embarrassment. The doctor eyed the marks on his hips curiously and in the middle of tracing them with her eyes she froze. Wonderment and disbelief filled her gaze and she frowned softly in confusion.  
Fresh determination seemed to fill her and with a confident stride she exited the room. Rex and Noah looked at each other in confusion and waited for the doctor to return. They had just begun to worry she wasn't coming back when the door slide open to reveal a smirking Dr. Holiday.

She held an unidentifiable box in one hand and with the other she dragged Noah to her in-office bathroom. Closing the door behind her Dr. Holiday seated Noah on the toilet seat and gave him a stern look.

"I'm know this might be embarrassing Noah, but I have to ask you about your relationship with Rex."

Noah blushed lightly and frowned in confusion.

"What does that have to do with me being sick?"

"I won't know until I ask my questions. You will give me your honest answer and I don't care how embarrassing it is." The older women ordered.

Noah sighed, but nodded for the doctor to start.

"Judging from how marked up you are I assume you two got pretty far. Did you have sex together?"

Noah flushed and stared at his feet in mortification at the question.

"Yeah…..But it was consensual!" He added quickly.

Dr. Holiday gave her own sigh and rubber her eyes in frustration.

"I don't doubt that Noah. I assume Rex…."

She paused to think up the most appropriate word for a moment, but finally settled for the most obvious word.

"Topped." She finished evenly.

Noah blushed so bad his whole face looked like a tomato and it was all he could do to nod numbly.

Dr. Holiday leaned down so her face was even with Noah's downcast one. Her next words were soothing, comforting almost.

"I know this is really confusing and embarrassing for you Noah, but I'll do whatever I can to help. You're more a part of our little family now than ever before and we look out for each other here. I just have one more test to give and then you can go. Okay?"

Noah nodded mutely and watched as the doctor got a clear jar out from under the bathroom sink.

"I want you to pee in this so I can test your urine for anything unusual. When you're done come back out and leave the jar on my desk. I have to run and look something up really quick."

Dr. Holiday exited the bathroom to give Noah some privacy and was met with an anxious looking Rex.

"Is he going to be okay? It isn't something serious is it?" Worry filled his normally sanguine voice and Dr. Holiday tried to smile convincingly.

"I'm sure it's nothing Rex. I was trained more in biometrics than medicine, but it's probably something he picked up because his immune system's still weak. I'll make sure he gets better soon."

Rex relaxed at the doctor's reassurances and slumped back into his chair, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as his body unwound of its tension. He didn't want to concern Noah with how worried he truly was. Rex had never had any family outside of the little make shift one he'd made at Providence and now that he had Noah he didn't think he could bear to lose him. Noah was his boyfriend now, his lover. The thought alone was enough to put a real smile on his face. That and the fact Noah had just entered the room. His blond smiled meekly at him and placed his urine sample on the doctor's desk. Rex got up and placed a soft kiss to Noah's cheek, loving how Noah still flushed at the simplest shows of affection.

"Feeling any better?" The Evo asked quietly.

The flushed look quickly faded from Noah's face and was replaced by the paleness he'd been unable to lose since his sickness. His smile was brittle and his eyes tired, but he tried to look like he wasn't hurting as much as he was. If only for Rex's sake.

"A little." He hedged. Physically he still felt terrible, but the sight of Rex's concern made him feel overheated in a good way.

Rex saw right threw his boyfriend's attempt to comfort him and took his hand gently.

"Let's get you back to bed. You need your sleep."

Noah was too tired to protest and allowed Rex to lead him back to his room. Sleep sounded just perfect to him. Even thought Noah had his own room he'd yet to actually use it for more then storing his things. He preferred to sleep on Rex's bed and in Rex's arms. Bobo complained about him being in there constantly, but it was always in good humor. He enjoyed the blonde's presence much more than he let on and used Noah's room far more then Noah did. He only ever really complained when they got too lovey dovey for his taste.

Thankfully Bobo was absent at the moment and the pair had the room to themselves. Rex had brought in extra blankets and pillows and nestled Noah snuggly under them. When he was sure the blonde was as cozy as could be he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Normally Rex wouldn't dream of going to bed so early, being the night owl that he was, but the sight of Noah so sleepy and vulnerable was pricelessly adorable. The warmth of their embrace lulled them both to sleep and even when Bobo came back to their room he couldn't bring himself to wake them up.

* * *

Dr. Holiday sat late into the night reading files that had been labeled classified by Providence and keep hidden from the light of day for years. Her eyes were weary and blood shot but she refused to stop reading. She read till the words swum before her eyes and she passed out on her desk. One word swirling on the backs of her eyelids even in sleep and haunting her dreams. The one lamp that remained lit on her desk shone a lone light over the contents of the box Dr. Holiday had brought in earlier. A small strip of plastic sat next to the vial Noah had left on the desk and only one word covered its small screen. The same word that haunted Dr. Holiday's dreams. Pregnant.

* * *

Did I take it too far at the end? I was going for dramatic, but this seems a little weak to me. At least I finally got it done! Make sure to review if you want updates!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. Good News and Bad News

Chapter 4

The feeling in the doctor's office was ominous and gloomy as Noah, Rex, Bobo, and Six sat waiting for Holiday to arrive. They had all woken up to find a note on their door instructing them to go to her office as soon as possible and to wait for her arrival. She had something important to tell them.

Everyone was on edge except Bobo who was calmly trying to throw cards into his hat and humming an unrecognizable tune. Noah sat close to Rex and dozed lightly on his shoulder in the corner. Despite the ample amount of sleep he'd gotten the night before he was still exhausted and sore all over. It felt like his stomach was being stretched and reshaped from the inside out.

Rex wrapped his arm around Noah's waist and supported his blonde's slim frame as he nodded off. Six sat still as stone, the only sigh of movement being his twitching eye as he waited impatiently for the group doctor. When Holiday finally did arrive it was to a half glaring and half lethargic crowd. Her eyes were bloodshot and her steps sluggish, but what worried them most was the sad defeated look on her pale face.

Without her usual grace Dr. Holiday sunk into her chair and cradled her cup of coffee carefully.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a rough night." She apologized weakly. She took a long sip of her drink and leaned back into her chair more.

Bobo smirked faintly and whistled.

"Out clubbing again Doc? Guess a PHD won't stop a hangover."

Dr. Holiday scowled deeply and rubbed her eyes in agitation.

"I will make you leave the room if you don't take this seriously." She spat sourly.

Bobo gave her a humoring smile and reclined in his chair.

"Fine. Just spill it already. Why'd you need to see us? Good news or bad news?"

Dr. Holiday smiled tiredly and closed her eyes at the remark.

"It seems I have a great deal of both at the moment. But I should start at the beginning. I spent all last night going over files that Providence has labeled classified, involving a series of experiments that were conducted before I came to work at Providence. To say I am appalled by what was done during those trials would be an understatement. If it weren't imperative to the events at hand I would never have even mentioned it. But it's something I'll have to explain first for you to understand….

It has always been one of White Knight's goals to find others like Rex that could cure Evos and during the first few years after Rex was found he sent thousands of search parties to find others like him. But despite their efforts Rex still seems to be the only one with such an ability. When their search proved fruitless White Knight decided if another Rex could not be found. He would try and create one."

Dr. Holiday looked around the room to gauge the group's reaction. Six looked so tense that she feared for the next enemy to cross his path. Noah looked wide awake now and was gripping Rex's hand tightly in his own. Rex looked almost as on edge as Six and his face was a cross between worried and prepared for the worst. Bobo shuddered and landed an ace in his hat.

"Another Rex? One's enough trouble." He muttered off handedly, trying to lighten the mood.

Dr. Holiday tried to crack a smile, but it died before it could become more than a grimace. She cleared her throat and continued where she had left off.

"Cloning was tried and dismissed right away. Rex's nanites couldn't be duplicated mechanically. So if one could not be found or made, White Knight tried breeding. When Rex reached the age it was possible for him to procreate the scientist working for this project acquired a DNA sample to use to try and impregnate a series of pre chosen candidates. There were 10 in total. All perfectly health women at the best age for having children. Each were artificially inseminated and watched very closely. Within the first few days all the women under went a drastic decrease in health. Rex's DNA had his nanites in it and on contact they attached to the women's nanites, trying to get rid of them.

Without Rex actually there to absorb the nanites they tried to exit threw different means. Mainly causing the women to start puking blood and having convulsions. A child was never conceived by such means. Not a single one ever tested positive for pregnancy. After the first ten White Knight dismissed the testing and had the file work hidden away from view. Anxious to forget his plan's failure. I don't know if he ever planned to tell Rex that he would be unable to have children with a wife or girlfriend. He might not have thought it would be a big risk. That was the bad news."

A flicker of hurt crossed Rex's face for a moment as he got over the shock of never being able to have children. That and the fact that White Knight had stolen his DNA and tried to use it to make more kids like him. In way he was relived that none of them had been born without him ever knowing. The thought of there being children of his out there and being forced to be a weapon like him was horrifying. But at the same time it was hard to connect how knowing this would affect him now. He was with Noah and he hoped to be with Noah for a long time. He had no plans to suddenly turn straight and try to get a girl pregnant.

Noah was the first one to break the silence with the question that was on everyone's minds.

"So what's the good news?"

Dr. Holiday gave her first real smile of the day and relaxed back into her chair.

"The good news is that I've discovered what's been making Noah sick. It seems that Noah's body was more receptive to Rex's DNA than those of the women tested. Not only have his nanites merged with Rex's, but he's somehow gotten past the initial shock to his system caused by them and is only suffering from the expected symptoms."

Dr. Holiday was met with 3 confused faces.

"Try English Doc. Not all of us speak geek." Bobo hinted.

Dr. Holiday outright grinned at their confusion and shared a knowing glance with Six.

"In Bobo speak I meant: Rex knocked Noah up. He's pregnant."

Bobo's card missed his hat completely as he and Rex turned to gape at Noah.

"I'm what?" Noah gasped lowly, disbelief filling his tone and his face paling even worse than before.

Dr. Holiday found the strength left in her to smile weakly at Noah's shocked expression and repeated her news.

"Congratulations Noah, you're going to be a mother."

A long moment of silence passed over the group and it was only shattered by the sound of Noah's body hitting the back wall as he fainted. Rex recoiled in alarm and tried shaking Noah awake.

"Noah? Noah!" He called worriedly, waiting for his blonde to wake up. When the teen didn't stir Rex sent a panicked glance to Dr. Holiday. She yawned softly and rubbed her eyes.

"It's probably just the shock. It's not everyday a 19 year old boy gets told he's pregnant. Let him sleep it off. I'm going to try and catch a nap too." Dr. Holiday looked like she was about to pass out in her chair and her drooping eyes were enough to inform the group they were being dismissed. Bobo was still snickering when he left and Rex followed with his knocked out boyfriend in his arms. Only Six lingered before the good doctor.

"This child…..will it be human?" He asked ominously.

Dr. Holiday flinched away from the agent's gaze and looked to the side to avoid it. Her next words were hushed and uncertain.

"I don't know Six…I don't know."

* * *

Sorry if the technical stuff didn't make sense. This is all purely theory and my thoughts on how Noah could get pregnant. I tried to keep everyone in character and I really need reviews to tell me what you think! Reviews are like plot bunnies straight to my heart. Even the bad ones!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Another Option

Chapter 5

Noah opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden on slot of light. He recognized the top of Rex's bed and sat up slowly, knowing that moving too fast would make him sick. He turned to check if Rex was in the room too and was shocked to see Dr. Holiday sleeping in an awkward looking chair next to his left. She was the last person he expected to find at his bedside, short of Six that is. His movement made the older women stir and she looked at him dazedly for a moment before recognizing him.

Noah tried to smile tentatively for a split second before remembering what Dr. Holiday had told him before he'd fainted. Instinctively he reached for his stomach and gasped as he felt the small bump protruding from his abdomen.

His other hand covered his face as the realization sunk in.

"Crap, it wasn't a dream was it?" He asked desperately, praying it had been.

Dr. Holiday gave an apologetic smile and nodded softly.

"So I'm really preg- preg- ahhh!" Noah buried his face into his pillow and screamed his anxiety.

"I can't be pregnant! I'm a boy! I'm not supposed to have to worry about things like this!"

Dr. Holiday flashed him a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on his knee.

"Calm down Noah. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'm actually here to discuss another option with you."

Noah raised a brow and looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Holiday looked at him uncomfortably and folded her hands in her lap.

"I wanted to talk to in private concerning what you're carrying. Your signs of pregnancy are much more rapid then they should be. You've only been pregnant a week, your body should not be displaying such signs yet. I wanted to talk to you alone about this before I inform Rex. I don't know what kind of creature is growing within you and we have no way of knowing if it'll be human. It's the nanites in Rex that caused you to become pregnant, and such an origin leaves many variables. There was only one other known conception like this and it ended very badly."

Noah's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"There's been another?"

Dr. Holiday fidgeted and her face became downcast.

"I just found out about it myself. It happened before I worked here, just after the nanite event. An Evo that had retained most of it's human form went wild and raped a young girl .She became pregnant with the Evo's child. Providence kept her here and recorded her development over the course of her 4 and a half month pregnancy. The creature developed in half the time of a normal human child and slowly killed it's mother. She displayed the same sighs as you are now and as the creature grew her stomach expanded to the point where she couldn't walk. The creature thrashed in her wildly and made her cough up blood on several occasions.

Instead of being born in the normal way the creature clawed it's way out her and attacked the assisting doctors. It looked more bat than human and drank every drop of human blood in the room. Eventually Providence gassed the room to kill it and autopsied the girl's body. It had been drinking her blood from the inside out and most of her vital organs had been eaten by it. What you're carrying will not be human Noah. It will be a nanite based being that may not have the genetic glitch that allows Rex to appear human and remain in control of his powers. Despite his control Rex is still an Evo. His child would be an Evo. Please know that I would normally not approve of this as an option, but I feel it would be in your best interest to consider it."

Noah glanced at the doctor guardedly and raised an eyebrow.

"What other option?"

Holiday sat up in her most professional manner and looked Noah directly in the eyes.

"As the doctor in charge of your care I have to recommend the immediate removal of the creature inside you before it can cause any permanent damage. The procedure would be quick and painless for you. I'm sorry to say that carrying it to term is just too dangerous to risk."

Noah's face turned ashen and he clutched his stomach protectively.

"You want me to kill it?"

The good doctor looked like she expected an argument and quickly tried to reassure the teen.

"It's not technically even a fetus yet, it would only be a minor surgery to get rid of something inside your body that will kill you. It's not a baby yet."

Noah looked down unsurely and pulled his knees up to his chest, subconsciously putting something between the doctor and himself. He sat there for a long moment, silent and thoughtful as Dr. Holiday waited for him to think it over. Finally he looked at her with resolve burning in his eyes.

"But it will be a baby. Mine and Rex's baby. I can't kill it for what it might be. Not when it _will_ be our child. I can't hurt Rex like that. I love him and this baby will be a part of him and me. I can't hurt it. I just can't."

Noah face was scared and pained, but on the subject he would not waver. This would be his baby too, he couldn't hurt his child. No more than he could hurt Rex. The thought of Rex made the blonde look around suddenly and wonder where his boyfriend was.

"Where is Rex anyway?"

"He and Six had to go fight a giant hedgehog Evo in Seattle. It took a lot of convincing to make him leave your side, but I promised him I'd stay here in his place."

"Have you told him what you just told me?" He questioned quietly.

Dr. Holiday shook her head and frowned.

"But I explained it Six and he's going to talk to Rex about it on the flight back from their mission. We both know he won't approve of you keeping it Noah. Can you imagine the guilt he would feel if you died because you tried to have his child? What would he have left if you died and left him with only the creature that killed you? Rex can't handle losing you. Not over something he'll see as his fault. Don't hurt him like that Noah, you two can always adopt if you a child so bad."

Dr. Holiday's voice was pleading and soft as he begged the teen to reconsider his choice.

Noah would hear nothing of it.

"It's not a child I want so badly. It's this child. This child is worth fighting for. Rex will understand."

Dr. Holiday shook her head remorsefully and stretched in her seat.

"I hope you're wrong Noah, I really do."

* * *

I personally don't entirely approve of abortion, but I had to add the option because I wanted to display how determined Noah was to have and protect his and Rex's child. Don't hate Holiday for it, I just used her voice. I hope you all enjoyed this short update and that you'll review! I'll post the next chapter sooner if you do!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	6. Her Chance

Chapter 6

Rex hadn't moved in the past 20 minutes and Six was starting to worry. The young Evo had curled into a tight ball of self loathing after the pair had arrived in the Keep and Six had finished explaining what kind of future lay ahead of Noah should he choose to carry the creature to term. Six wasn't used to seeing Rex so still and the sight unnerved him. An angry Rex he could handle, even an out of control Rex he could contain, but this stillness was new and alarming to the agent. In a painfully slow process Rex uncurled himself and settled for burying his face in his hands.

"I knew being friends with me put him in danger…I knew having me love him put him at risk…..But I never dreamed my touching him would be the danger, the risk!…I always mess everything up!" Rex slammed both of his hands on the floor and shrieked in pure frustration.

Six sat down beside the anguished teen and sighed deeply.

"Rex, you had no way of knowing that this was even remotely possible, let alone having known the results. Holiday will take care of Noah and you two will just have to be more careful from now on. Nothing permanent has happened yet."

Rex gave a sharp bark of a laugh that was bitter and defeated.

"I know Noah. I know him better than I know even you or Holiday. He won't let her touch him or the thing inside him. He's just too…caring. He'll protect it."

Rex's next words were almost a sob as he fought to keep his tears from spilling.

"Of all the things to kill him it'll be my kid that does it. How messed up is that?"

There was so much pain in his voice it was impossible for even Six not to want to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Rex. Truly I am. You didn't deserve this. Neither of you did."

Rex leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"I can't loose him Six. I can't."

Warm salty tears followed unbidden down his face and stained the Evo's dark skin. Six was at a loss as to how to offer the teen any comfort and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. He wasn't a man of many words and there weren't words for the pain Rex was feeling at that moment. Some things could only be endured in silence.

* * *

Noah was reading a book when Rex entered their room hours later and he noticed the Evo's red rimmed eyes right away. He arose with great care and placed a gentle hand on Rex's face, smiling feebly at him.

"I missed you." He whispered.

Rex nodded mutely and kept his expression blank, something he had picked up from Six when he was stressed. Noah's face creased in worry and he moved to wrap his arms around Rex's neck. He nuzzled his face into Rex's neck and inhaled his familiar scent.

"I love you." He reminded his boyfriend.

Rex wrapped his arms around Noah and pulled him close, holding him with a desperate tightness.

"Not enough to get rid of it."

Noah sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"Enough to know you'll understand that there was never a choice."

Rex held Noah to his chest with a frantic tightness and wove his fingers through his blonde hair.

"You could choose to live, to stay here with me…I don't want to loose you Noah…..I couldn't bear it." The last bit came out a stuttered gasp as Rex fought to keep his tears from spilling over.

Noah kissed the base of Rex's neck tenderly and tried to think of a way to explain how he felt to his lover.

"Rex…..This will be our baby. Our child. I can't hurt her."

Rex gave a weak cracked smile that looked like it hurt to maintain.

"A girl huh? I wasn't told."

Noah flushed lightly and placed a hand to his stomach.

"It's probably too early to tell for sure. I just hated everyone referring to our child as an it. I see a girl to my head….." The blonde got a dreamy look in his eyes as he envisioned their child. He always saw a little girl. One that had Rex's raven locks and the amber eyes he loved so.

Rex pushed Noah back to look him in the eyes and tried to convey just how ridiculous his lover sounded.

"It won't be human Noah! It's going to be a monster! It's going to kill you! Look how sick you already are!" Rex cupped Noah's face between his hands and cradled it gently, willing him to understand.

Noah shot him the same pleading look and tried to will away his tears.

"You don't know that! She could be anything! She deserves her chance!"

"I don't care about it! I love you! Not that thing! It's nothing to me!" Rex screamed at the top of his lungs.

Noah stepped back as though he'd been struck and glared at his feet to avoid Rex's angry expression.

"You'll understand once she's here. You'll love her. Just like I do."

Rex sighed at the hopeful, yet strained tone of his boyfriend and closed the gap between them to rewrap his arms around him. He buried his face into Noah's shoulder and kissed it softly.

"Don't ask me to love the thing that's going to kill you Noah. I can't. I just can't"

Noah sighed and returned the embrace.

"It's okay Rex. I understand. But don't ask me to stop loving our child. I couldn't do it anymore than I could stop loving you."

Rex smiled weakly and pulled away from Noah.

"So where does that leave us?"

Noah grinned softly.

"Going to bed?" He asked hopefully, his eyes dropping slightly already.

Rex nodded and smiled slightly when Noah yawned tiredly.

"She makes me so sleepy." He muttered absently as he slipped under the covers.

Rex made no comment and wrapped his arms around Noah protectively as the blonde dosed off, as though if he held him tight enough he could protect Noah from whatever was growing inside of him.

* * *

Thanks for all the sweet reviews people! Can't you all just see Rex blaming himself for it turning out like this? Don't blame him. He just really doesn't want to loose Noah. Anyway, reviews equal updates so be sure to leave me a little note as to how I can improve!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	7. Picking Names and Giving Birth

Biowulf bowed to the ground before his master and held a large manila colored file up for inspection. Van Kleiss's claw like hand grasped the file lightly and scanned its label swiftly.

"Project Procreation? I'm already aware of this experiment and its results Biowulf. Why do you bother me with such petty matters?"

Van Kleiss's eyes flashed dangerously and his henchmen fought the urge to flinch away.

"There has been a resent development that has been noted in the files as of yesterday Master. I assure you this is a matter of great importance."

Curiously the elder Evo flipped threw the file and scanned the page's contents, stopping at the newly added material.

"Well this is interesting Biowulf. I must credit our inside spy for her diligence. I doubt even Rex is aware of this yet….."

Van Kleiss smirked thoughtfully and stared at the pictures of Noah before and after his pregnancy. The difference was staggering. The picture of Noah healthy and happy with Rex's arms around him contrasted the newest picture of Noah like black to white. It was as though the newest picture was a washed out version of the original. Noah's skin was pale and his face pinched even though he was fast asleep. His hand cradled his stomach loosely even in sleep and Van Kleiss could just barely see the bump protruding from his stomach.

"This is an interesting development Biowulf. This creature will truly be something the world has never seen before. A child of Rex and his human…..Half human and half Evo… The possibilities of such a hybrid are endless. Have our informant monitor the creature's development with great care. The human may very well be carrying the perfect merge between our kinds… or a weapon we can use to our advantage.

Biowulf smirked behind his mask and bowed obediently.

"As you wish master."

* * *

The weeks past by slowly yet too rapidly for Rex's liking as Noah's health continued to plummet at an astonishing rate. He slept endlessly for the first few weeks and gained weight swiftly as the creature grew. Rex was filled with dread as he held Noah in his sleep and listened to his heart beating too rapidly, than slowing to a crawl, terrifying him.

Nightmares plagued the blonde's sleep and Rex often awoke in the middle of the night to find Noah clutching his stomach and whimpering.

"We're okay. We're okay." He whispered with forced calmness to himself.

Rex had only inquired once about the contents of Noah's dreams and the pained face his lover made at his question kept him from asking again.

Noah would only state that in his dreams someone was always trying to rip their child out of his arms and he was always too weak to protect her.

Soon Noah could barely sit up or stand without the aid of another and even then he was hit by constant dizzy spells from the lack of blood in his system. Watching Noah wince whenever the creature moved was agony for Rex and he barely restrain himself from screaming at Noah when the blonde asked him if he wanted to feel their child move inside him

Noah's skin became as pale as cream and his eyes clouded by pain constantly. But what sickened Rex the most was the loving adoration that Noah still had for the creature inside him. How he cradled his stomach and cooed to it. How during the few hours he was awake he tried to convince Rex to help him pick a name. He never held Rex's distain for their child against him and ignored any harsh remarks made by his lover. Because beneath all the anger and distress Rex was a mess.

Missions became unbearable for the young Evo. Being away from Noah for any amount of time was torture and controlling his nanites was impossible in his stressed state. Six couldn't be mad at him though, he was too worried. Being upset about Noah's condition had Rex barely able to fight Evos and he feared losing the blonde might push Rex over the edge. Six didn't want to imagine how Rex would be if Noah were to die on him. Both him and doctor Holiday feared the grief may cause Rex to become out of control or lose his memory again.

Such worries grew with the size of Noah's stomach and even Bobo didn't have it in him to utter any fat jokes.

It came to the point where Rex flat out refused to leave Noah's side unless it was the Pack causing trouble. Since the Blonde's kidnapping the Pack had yet to show itself and all of Providence hoped that the beating Rex had given them last time had deterred them from any more wrong doings.

Dr. Holiday was almost as glued to Noah as Rex was and monitored him almost every second of everyday. Checking his vitals and refilling his IVs.

White Knight had to be informed about Noah condition at some point and had become unrelenting on his demands for updates about what Noah was carrying. He was highly interested in the outcome of Rex and Noah's union. In the same sick way that people stared at freaks was the way White Knight stared at Noah. Rex despised such a look aimed at his boyfriend and always tried to put himself between the two. White Knight had no sympathy for Noah's suffering and Rex had no patience for his uncaring nature at a time like this.

At four and a half months Noah was already the size of a 9 month pregnant women and his body was barely able to hold the growing life it contained. Ultrasounds were useless for viewing threw Noah's skin as his nanites tended to short the machine out before they could even try. Noah's body also destroyed any form of knock out gas or pain killers given to it, much like Rex's nanites did for him, but without the control. Doctor Holiday worried he would be spared no pain from his child's birth.

A birth that would be soon at hand. The nanites inside of Noah had fashioned the parts he had need to conceive and carry the child, but Holiday worried about the actual birth. Like the first hybrid would it try to tear Noah to shreds from the inside out? She hoped to give Noah a C section before that had a chance to happen. The hybrid's development was hard to track due to it's prevention of ultrasounds and scans so Holiday could only guess at what point it would be safe for both parent and child to undergo the procedure. She chose the next the day and left the two expecting parents alone to talk about it.

Rex was anxious at the news, but tried to hide it from his boyfriend. Noah was taking it surprisingly well and merely smiled at Rex benignly.

"I'll be fine." He assured the young Evo.

Rex shifted in his seat next to Noah's bedside and held one of the blonde's hands tenderly between both of his. Noah's bones peaked threw sharply beneath his skin and his completion held none of the sun kissed tone Noah had from basketball merely months before. Without warning Rex brought Noah's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Noah's body tried to summon enough blood to his face to blush, but it could only manage to turn the lightest shade of pink.

"You don't know that." Rex pointed out darkly.

Noah sighed and tried to sit up more. Rex noticed his boyfriend's movement and stood up quickly to lightly push him back down on to his bed. Noah took advantage of his position and grabbed Rex's goggles, bringing the darker teen towards him. Rex was caught off guard and almost fell on top of the pregnant blonde. Noah smiled coyly and looped his arm around Rex's neck.

"Don't you remember how much fun we had last time we were in this bed?" Noah purred under his breath, pointed out this was indeed the very bed in the hospital wing the pair had conceived their child on.

Rex blushed at the reminder and was struck by how even sick and pregnant Noah still held the same allure he had the first time he'd seen the blonde teen.

"Noah!" He whined weakly and tried to pull away from his lover's grasp.

"Stop teasing me." He ordered, sounding more like the lighthearted teen he normally was for the first time in months.

Noah relished the sound and brought his lover closer.

"You know I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore. You haven't kissed me in so long." Noah hinted with fake sadness and hurt.

Rex realized that he really hadn't kissed Noah anywhere but on his hands and forehead since his pregnancy began and was struck by how much he missed the taste of his lover. He'd been trying to be careful and had resisted any attempts made by Noah to go any farther than a chaste kiss on the cheek. Now that he was reminded of the fact he couldn't resist closing the gap between them and kissing his blonde passionately.

Noah smiled into the kiss and savored the sweet taste of his lover. It seemed like forever since he'd been able to enjoy something so simple as the touch of boyfriend. He was almost entirely unaware of anything other than Rex's mouth on his until he felt a warmth settle on his enlarged stomach. Without breaking the kiss Noah gave a quick glance at his abdomen and almost froze at what he saw. Rex's hand, ungloved and deliciously warm against his skin, was pressed lightly to the hospital gown he was once again wearing. Whether the action was conscious or not he didn't know, but he did know that this was the first time that Rex had touched his stomach since he'd started showing. Before he could point this out Rex broke away from him and stared at his own hand dazedly for a second.

"I ….I felt it-…..I felt her move." He stuttered disbelievingly.

Noah felt his eyes water with unshed tears as he placed both his hands over Rex's.

"Really?" He asked in amazement.

Rex nodded mutely and leaned over to place both his hands on Noah's stomach.

A look of wonder settled onto the Evo's face as he felt the gently movements of his child threw Noah's skin.

"Wow Noah…..Just wow." He whispered awe.

Noah marveled right along with him and let the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

Rex looked up at his boyfriend's tear coated face and panicked.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He fretted, trying to remove his hands from Noah's stomach. Noah kept Rex's hands in place and beamed threw his tears.

"You didn't call her an it." He pointed out happily.

Rex realized he was right and turned away from Noah's happy and loving gaze, blushing like mad.

"You never did tell me what names you picked." He said in a rush to change the topic.

Noah beamed even brighter at Rex's interest and squeezed his hands tightly between his own.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought and I kind of like Amy for a girl and Ryan if she happens to be a he. What do you think?"

Rex thought it over and smiled.

"They both sound good. What made you pick them?"

Noah turned a light pink and looked away in embarrassment.

"I like names that have meanings. Like yours means King."

Rex cocked his eyebrow and turned his head to the side cutely.

"I didn't know that. What's yours mean?"

His question made Noah flush darker and he mumbled something under his breath.

"Say that again?"

Grudgingly Noah spoke up.

"Loyal Friend and Devout Lover" He muttered weakly.

Rex's face was blank for all of one second before he burst out in laughter.

Noah would have been proud to make Rex laugh like that for the first time in months if he hadn't been so embarrassed.

"Shut up." He hissed without heat.

Rex settled down after a moment's pause and smiled endearingly at his lover.

"Well your parents sure knew what you'd be."

Noah rolled his eyes, but couldn't contain the smile pulling at his lips.

"So what do the names you picked mean?"

"Ryan means Little King and with your darker features our son would most likely look a lot like you. Amy means Dearly Loved and I want any child or ours to know from the beginning how much she was cared for…..Even if in her first moments of life she tares me to shreds….I never want her to doubt how much she was loved. Especially if I'm not there to tell her anymore."

Noah's fears and heartache seeped out in his voice and Rex winced at his tone. Despite how calm and collected Noah had been threw this whole ordeal he was still afraid. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Rex and their child. The Evo was at a loss as to how to offer Noah any comfort and looked on helplessly as tears trailed down his lover's face again. With one hand he rubbed circles on Noah's stomach to calm him down and with the other he wiped the tears off his blonde's face. Bottomless blue eyes stared into Rex's amber ones for a long moment as mutual feeling of worry and desperate affection filled them both.

They might have stayed that way for a lot longer if Noah hadn't noticed a feeling of overwhelming warmth gathering in his stomach. His eyes strayed to his belly and widened at what he say. Blue vein like lines coated his stomach and began covering his whole body, beginning from the place where Rex touched him. He let out a pitiful yelp as the glowing warmth became an unbearable heat that overwhelmed him. Panic filled him as he felt his child begin to kick uncontrollably inside of him. His arms wrapped around his stomach as Rex noticed his change in mood and flinched away from him.

"Get…Get Holiday!" He panted threw the pain.

Rex lingered for a moment, torn between not wanting to leave Noah alone and needing to get the doctor. Another groan was all it took to send him running down the halls to Holiday's corridors. Without knocking he burst into the room and looked around franticly for Holiday. The Doctor was sitting in a rocking chair and reading a heavy textbook intently. Her head snapped up at Rex's rude arrival and she looked like she was about to scold him till she saw the look of panic on his face.

"Noah…The baby!" He gasped, leaning against the doorframe and trying to catch his breath. Holiday bolted up and grabbed her lab coat off a nearby hook. Before Rex could even blink an eye the doctor was up and out the door, pushing past Rex like he wasn't even there. Her hand was too her ear in seconds and her voice was hard and urgent as she called up Six

"Six get down to the hospital wing right now! Noah's giving birth!"

When the two arrived Noah was clenching the hospital sheet and sweating bullets as he bit his lower lip to hold back his moans. His eyes were wild with pain and panic as they sought out Rex's. His lover was at his side in an instant and holding Noah's hands between his owns. Noah tried to smile at the gesture, but it was strained and gone in a flash as another wave of pain washed over him.

Dr. Holiday checked Noah's vitals and tried running scans over the lines of blue etched into his skin, but they came out too distorted to be of any good to the doctor. Noah's body convulsed rapidly and the young teen let out an ear shattering screech of pain. Holiday forced Noah's legs into the straps at the end of the bed and spread them apart to get better access. Six entered then and rushed to the aid of Dr. Holiday.

"Noah I can't give you sedatives or pain relievers until after the creature has been extracted. You're just going to have to bear with me and focus on something else while I do the C section. Six I'll need you to pass me my instruments as I ask for them and Rex try and keep Noah from moving around too much." Holiday ordered without hesitation.

The doctor slipped on a face mask and an apron with sleeves that lead to her gloves.

Six moved to Holiday's side without pause and calmly gloved his hands like the doctor. If he had any qualms about helping deliver a baby he didn't show them. Rex leaned over Noah's body and placed both his hands over the blonde's wrists, holding him down and effectively keeping him from moving too much. Noah looked up at him with brimming eyes that filled Rex with an uncontrollable feeling of guilt and sorrow. His lover was in pain and it was all his fault. His own gaze was pleading as it bored into Noah's, asking for forgiveness. Noah noted the plea in Rex's eyes and smiled against the pain.

"I love you Rex. I love you so much." He panted weakly.

Rex winced internally, but smiled the best he could.

"I love you too Noah, you're going to making it through this just fine and then we're going on a vacation. We'll have another spring break and go to the beach again, just you and me."

Noah closed his eyes and smiled at the suggestion.

"And the baby. Don't forget her." He added without hesitation.

Rex was reluctant to upset his boyfriend as Holiday began her cutting of his flesh and didn't make a fuss about the little addition to his plan.

"Of course. Just the three of us." He compromised.

The sharp smell of rust and salt filled the air, informing Rex without even looking that his boyfriend was losing a lot of blood. Noah paled as the pain coursed threw him at a greater strength than before. He refused to watch the extraction of his child and focused entirely on Rex's face. He focused on it like it was the center of the universe. Because it was the center of his.

Noah's breath came in deep gasps as he bit his lip to hold in his scream.

"Des-describe it to me." Noah gasped quietly, needing the distraction.

Rex caught the edge of desperation in his lover's voice and tried to summon up his best descriptive skills.

"It's going to be nice and warm. Not too hot and not too cold at the same time. We'll just bask in the sun for a while and relax. You'll love it. The sand will stretch out for miles and the ocean will be nice and refreshing."

Noah let out small cries of pain threw his clenched teeth and hissed lightly. Dr. Holiday spoke to Six in soft clipped tones as she focused at the task before her.

Neither boy tried to give her any attention and instead tried to focus on only each other.

"We'll have a big picnic and eat till we can't take another bite."

Noah's heart monitor began beating wildly as Noah's eyes rolled back into his head. Dr. Holiday pulled at something inside of Noah and the feel of it made him scream in anguish.

"I've got it! The moment I get it out Noah's going to start bleeding internally and I'll have to start sewing up what I can. I'll need Six to stay and help me and once it's gone and I'll give Noah some sedatives so he won't be conscious for it. Rex you'll have to take it so my hands are free for Noah. I don't care where you take it, but it's airways will need to be cleaned of the fluids right away so it can breath. From what I can tell it seems fairly humanoid and if it's a threat I'd prefer you take it to the room next door. It's the equivalent of a holding cell and can be locked from the outside. There should be cloths and a sink."

Rex opened his mouth to protest, but Noah's pleading gaze kept him silent.

Taking his silence as that of approval Dr. Holiday continued her work and Rex looked back to his lover.

Worried emanated off him and Rex tried to sooth him as best as he could.

"I'll look after her. You just rest okay? Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Noah tried to smile as best he could and he intertwined his hand with Rex's.

"You tell her how much I love her….I probably won't be awake when she arrives"

Rex nodded and squeezed Noah's hand in his.

"Of course…I love you." He muttered back.

Again the monitor screamed to life as Holiday continued her work and with delicate care she hoisted a wiggling bundle of blood and other secretions out from inside his lover.

Wrapping the newborn in a nearby cloth Holiday handed the bundle to Rex and nodded for Six to place the face mask over Noah's mouth. The last thing Noah saw before he lost consciousness was Rex holding their child and the last thing he heard was the sound of his heart monitor flat lining.

* * *

I know somebody out there is cursing my username right now. What is their child? The pretty little baby girl Noah dreams of or the demonic monster that ends up killing him? Wait and despair my readers. You know what you have to do for updates.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	8. Loved You Still

Rex rushed to Noah's side when the sound of the heart monitor flat lining met his ears. The bundle in his arms could have been attacking him and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Noah!" He screamed, hoping against hope his voice would make his lover's heart start again.

Holiday screamed at him to leave, but Rex was deaf to her words. She was nothing to him at that moment. Over and over he screamed his lover's name, tears spilling like crazy down his face. He was oblivious to everything else.

Till the bundle in his arms moved.

Rex was roughly brought out of his panic by the wiggling of the little life in his arms. Noah's words echoed in his head and made him step away from the lifeless form in front of him. The newborn made a soft cry for attention that was muffled by the fabric covering it's face. He hadn't looked at it yet. Slowly he backed away from the bed and began walking out of the room.

He could feel Six's gaze on his back as sharp as knives, but he was beyond pain. At a steady pace he made his way to the room next door and to the sink. The cloths were in a pile just as the doctor had said and without thought he wet one and placed the bundle on the nearest table. With delicate care he unwrapped the sticky form from the cloth and watched for a moment as the red pulsating creature gasped and squirmed. The blood came off easily and soaked into the cloth until it had become a dark pink. The baby was female.

He placed the next wet cloth over her mouth and wiped away the red to reveal pale pink lips. She opened her mouth and tried to suckle the wet fabric, but he pulled it back and rubbed circles on her cheeks. The newborn had no teeth and her cheeks were a vibrant red color. Her nose wasn't as pointed as his, but it wasn't as round as Noah's. What little she had of hair was fair and light to the touch. She had ten finger and ten toes. Even a bellybutton. She was an iny like him.

Her eyes had yet to open during the whole cleaning and only when the last drop of blood was cleared away did she feel it fit to unveil her inquisitive gaze.

Her gaze was just as soft and beautiful as….As Noah's had been.

She looked like a normal baby human girl…..Almost.

A ring of amber shone in the center of her blue orbs that matched the way his eyes looked when he was in contact with something filled with active nanites. It was only then he noticed her tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb and that she was holding it with all the strength she had.

Etchings of blue lines trailed over her whole body like that of a blueprint of her veins printed on her skin.

She looked at him and he looked back for long moment.

Then she smile. Like she was the sweetest most innocent thing in the world and not the person who had stolen the life from his lover. Who had ripped him to shreds from inside as he cooed to her.

Who had gained her life at the price of his.

With trembling hands he picked up the wiggling babe and brought her to his chest. She leaned into his warmth and snuggled into his blood splattered jacket. Her blue eyes drifted closed softly and her little heart was beating calmly against his.

He held her tight as she slept, as he had done with Noah each night and cried a muffled little sob.

"Your Daddy loved you Amy. Till the last beat of his heart. He knew he wouldn't survive bringing you into the world and he loved you still. I didn't understand how he could do it. But….I know he would have chosen your life over his no matter what…..I couldn't keep my promise to him, but I promise you'll be loved Amy. I promise."

Amy slept on, her little head filled with images of the place she had longed to escape, yet now missed with all her heart. It had been so warm and she had felt so secure. The heartbeat closest to her was comforting, but it was not the one she knew. Not the one that had been her lullaby since as far back as she could remember. So she slept and she dreamed of her lullaby.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and those of you who wanted the baby to be a boy! A girl just seemed to fit better! I already have a sequel in mind and the baby had to be a girl for that. Sorry Noah didn't get much time in this chapter, but I promise everything I do I do for a reason! Please review and tell me what you think! I live for feedback!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	9. The Twists and Turns of Life

Dr. Holiday pressed the defibrillator to Noah's chest and tried to use the charge to jump start his heart. Over and over the blonde's body convulsed and fell back to the bed, the heart monitor continuing it's steady line without fault. Again she rubbed the pads of the machine together, but Six grabbed her wrist, stopping her from further mangling the boy's body. She turned to him with tears streaming down her face.

In a rare display of affection Six pulled the doctor to him and held her tightly to his chest as she sobbed.

"You did all that you could do. He knew this might happen and he made his choice. Don't blame yourself."

Dr. Holiday pressed her face into the agent's chest and whimpered softly.

She knew that the loss of Noah's life had been something she should have expected and been prepared for. The odds had never been in his favor. But still doubts filled her mind.

What if she had forced Noah to abort the child? What if she had done the C section earlier? What if-.

Holiday was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the monitor starting up again. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but Six seemed to hear it too and they both gazed on in shock as Noah's heart restarted and began beating at an inhuman speed. Before their eyes the incision Dr. Holiday had made to remove the child knitted itself together, as thought an invisible needle and thread was being used to sew the teen back seamlessly. Color returned to his pale cheeks and with one sharp jolt of his heart Noah took a deep breath, gasping at the sudden intake of air.

"I don't believe it." Holiday gasped, looking at her clearly running scans now that the child was out of Noah.

"They're…Healing him." She whispered in awe.

Six raised a barely seen brow and even a little shock slipped across his face.

"How is that possible?" He asked quietly.

Holiday's eyes scanned the varies screen's contents quickly and shook her head in wonder.

"The nanites that formed the womb and placenta dissembled themselves when they were no longer needed to support the child's life. Noah's practically an Evo now so his nanites are active and using their abilities to heal him. In a total Evo transformation he might have had some regeneration capabilities. I don't know how or why…, but it looks like he's going to make it."

Tears of happiness spilled down her face as she beamed and without a thought she threw her arms around Six and hugged him as tightly as she could.

The agent went rigid at her embrace, but didn't force her to let go. With mounting awkwardness he returned the hug and patted the doctor's back gently.

"Rex will want to know about Noah and the child probably needs some attention."

Holiday nodded slowly and wiped her tears away as she let go of Six.

"You go get him Six. I'm going to change out of my coat. Make sure to bring the baby in so I can examine it, I didn't get the chance to check…what it was."

Worry filled her voice and she anxiously glance at the door Rex had exited from not long before. The realization seemed to hit Six the same time it did her. Rex was alone with the child that he thought was responsible for his lover's death. With a speed only gained from years of training Six was out the door and in the next room before Holiday could even speak. The sight before him left him speechless with shock and bewilderment.

Rex had the infant in his arms, cleaned and pressed to his chest with an unmistakable tenderness. He was looking at her with so much love and pain that Six had to resist flinching away from him when Rex's eyes rose to meet his. He was no stranger to death. He had lost people he cared about and had meet people that had been shattered by the loss of their loved ones, but none of them could equal the agony in Rex's gaze. He had lost the one thing he loved in this world and been given something he had never asked for, never wanted. Something he thought had done something so terrible, yet was his own flesh and blood.

Soon Holiday came to stand beside him, still smiling her bright smile and now free of her blood covered gown.

"Noah's waiting." She told him happily.

Disbelief filled his gaze at her words and Six had to dart out of the Evo's way so he didn't get run over in Rex's mad dash to get to his boyfriend.

Rex kneeled before the bedside on his lover and watched in speechless awe as Noah's chest rose and fell after thinking it would never move again. Everything he knew told him that Noah should not, could not, be alive. He had seen his heart stop. He had watched the life leave his eyes. The love of his life had died.

Yet there he lay, looking more at peace than Rex had seen him in months. Amy wiggled in his arms and he tore his eyes away from Noah's face to shush her.

"Hush Amy, Daddy's…..sleeping."

Tears of happiness trailed down his face as the realization sunk in.

His love was alive and no matter how it happened he was glad it did.

Holiday came to stand beside him and opened her arms to take the child. Rex gave his daughter to the doctor willingly and grasped Noah's hand in-between his own.

"How is this possible Doc…?"

Dr. Holiday was already busy running tests on the wiggling bundle and cooing at her at the same time.

"Seems like Noah's nanites are even more special than I thought they were. An Evo's nanites always try to defend the host when attacked by healing or regenerating parts cut off or lost. I've never really had a chance to study the fast acting healing abilities and they seem to be diminished in your nanites due to the control you possess. A body, Evo or not, will support and protect it's child above the welfare of the parent. Noah's nanites were using all their healing and powers to support the life of the child. With her gone they reverted back to their original intent of keeping Noah alive. They were better than anything I could have done."

She stopped explaining and wiggled her finger above Amy's outstretched hand.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing? You gave us such a fright! We thought you were going to be something completely different. But you're just a little angel aren't you? Did Noah pick a name?"

Rex smiled at Holiday's approval of his daughter and kissed Noah's hand gently.

"We both decided on Amy…..When should he wake up? He'll want to see her the moment he opens his eyes."

Holiday looked over to the screens with thoughtful eyes and paused a moment to think.

"By tomorrow if I can guess right. He's undergone months worth of healing in a matter of minutes. He'll need to sleep and regain his strength. I suppose you'll wait here all night anyway, right?"

Rex smirked and nodded while Holiday rolled her eyes.

"Than I'll set up a cot and cradle. I had supplies in the back set up in the event that she was born human like. Hopefully you picked up a little the childcare information Noah kept requesting. I'd like to examine her a little longer if you don't mind. These markings are quite interesting, I wonder what they do? I wonder how much of her is human and how much is Evo? Will she be more like you or more like Noah? What will require anything special in her diet? What kind of development rate will she have? I should find out different methods of intelligence tests for babies her age. What I wouldn't give to be able to scan her just once. Has she displayed any form of powers yet? Have-"

Amy yawned softly and curled up on her side, oblivious to the excited doctor. Dr. Holiday stopped her endless prattle of questions and simply smiled down adoringly at the young hybrid. The little girl already had the doctor wrapped around her fingers.

Rex kissed Noah's cheek quickly and went to tend to their child, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. She hadn't taken the love of his life away from him. The struggle between loving her as his daughter and knowing what she had taken Noah from him had abated and he was free to love her with all his heart. He understood what Noah had meant now, about loving her when she arrived. He could feel the connection between him and his baby. The feelings of hatred he had felt for her before she was born seemed to have been from another life time and he couldn't imagine feeling them now.

He finally had the family he had always wanted. A boyfriend who loved him enough to protect their child at the cost of his own life and a baby who they would raise together. He could see their future plain as day as he looked onto her sleeping face. His daughter's first steps and first words. Playing with her, teaching her, and raising her better than he had been raised. Powers or not, she wouldn't be treated like he had been. She would have parents. Not to mention Six and Holiday. Just imagining Six trying to look after a little girl with as much energy as he'd had as a child was almost enough to make him burst out in laughter. There would be no child in the world more protected then Amy between her father and her nanny.

He laid her in the cradle that Holiday had gotten and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Amy. Your Daddy's going to be so happy to meet you."

Then like the many nights before Rex laid on the hospital bed next to Noah's and watched the blond breathe calmly, finding the sight much more precious now. The morning would bring with it the soft gaze he loved and with that thought in mind he drifted off, if only to make the moment come sooner.

Neither were aware of a pair of waiting eyes that peered threw a red and black portal. They both slept too deeply to hear the soft footsteps of the Evo land on the ground and only bright amber-blue eyes saw her appearance. A hard emerald gaze looked back at the child silently, noting the strange markings on her flesh. Hands frail and unchanged during her years with the Pack picked up the small infant with care. The child made no noise and settled for staring openly at the Evo before her. Her marks flashed in the darkness lightly as the two made contact and Breach dropped her. Her larger hands caught the child before she could plummet far and Breach glanced worriedly at the sleeping pair. When neither stirred she let out a sigh of relief and opened a portal to the Pack's hide out.

A twinge of something foreign stirred inside her as she moved to step threw the portal and she turned to give one last glance at the couple. Guilt? Remorse? Something she had not felt in a long time. The Pack had done many things. Many horrible terrible things, but this was low even for them. Stealing a newborn from her parents, intending to hide her away and train her to be a weapon. She hesitated, not knowing entirely why.

She would have pondered on it longer if a hand had not reached threw the portal and dragged her into it. Eyes the color of blood stared at her half threateningly and half amusedly, sending a shiver down the Evo's spine. Van Kleiss's hands were even more unfit to hold a child than her own and she wanted to hide the infant behind her to protect her from the coming horror. Seeing as the man before her would have killed her before she had the chance Breach handed the baby to her master and awaited his instructions.

Van Kleiss smiled down at the child benignly and the baby seemed totally unaware of the fact she would be little more than a snack for him. Again her skin flashed when Van Kleiss touched her and the sparkle only seemed to make the older Evo happier.

"She is something, isn't she? You did well retrieving her Breach. I trust you did not leave any clues or alert anyone of our inference?" His tone was causal enough, but Breach knew better. Failure was not an option.

"I was not detected Master. All went as you planned."

Van Kleiss nodded absently and waved his hand gently to inform her she was to leave. Breach turned away from her master and stepped threw a portal to her chamber, trying to ignore the feeling of dread as she noticed how Circe stared at the child from the corner of the room. Perhaps Van Kleiss was not the greatest threat to the baby after all.

* * *

I can't believe you guys thought I was going to kill Noah! Do you not understand I love Noex more than any other pairing right now? I wasn't about to kill my favorite blonde! I was willing to make him play dead for two chapters to get reviews and mix in a little drama, but I wasn't going to really let him die! I was so insulted by the accusation.

I got one more question to all my readers before I end this chapter. I got a message about one of my readers wanting Noah to be referred to as the mom of the family. I'm a little iffy about feminizing Noah anymore then I already have. So I want anyone who reviews to tell me what they would prefer. I want Rex to be the Papa of the family, but I'll take a popular vote on what to make Noah. I'm torn between Mommy and Daddy personally. If the fans want Noah to be more of a mother figure, I'll change it in the last two chapters. I'm actually a little curious to see what everyone thinks. Review and get back to me!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	10. While You Were Sleeping

Noah opened his eyes groggily and had a strange sense of de ja vu. How many times was he going to wake up in this same stupid bed?

The past couple of days came rushing back to him as he noticed that he wasn't overwhelmed by pain when he sat up and the fact he could see his feet. Panic filled him as he yanked up his hospital gown to look at his stomach. Instead of the swollen balloon that had been there before his skin was unmarred and as flat as it had been before the pregnancy. The impossibly of it made him go over the last memory he had before he fell asleep.

He'd be in labor, overwhelmed with pain as his daughter tried forcing her way out. Then there was a mask on his face, Rex holding the baby, then the sound of his heart monitor flat lining. He remembered a feeling like he was falling and drowning in darkness, thrashing against something that had nothing he could grasp and nothing he could find leverage on. He remembered Rex's voice echoing in the darkness, sounding far away and growing more distant. It wasn't long before even that faded out.

Than it was like he was submerged in blue. A bright shining blue that reminded him of the color Rex turned when he cured someone. It was a familiar color and Noah just remembered basking in it a long time. Then he recalled dreaming of sunny beaches, Rex's arms and a pink baby carriage. He'd woken up before he'd had a chance to peek at the baby inside.

The panic inside him had yet to abate at all and with all the strength he had left he pushed himself to the edge of his bed and placed his feet tentatively on the floor. The loss of the extra weight made him feel somewhat off balance and it took him a moment to get his bearings. The distance between his bed and the next wasn't very far, but to his unused legs it felt like miles.

The only thing that kept him going was the fact that the love of his life was in the next bed and the fact he'd been the last one to see their child. It felt surreal not to feel her kicking inside him and know where she was. Rex was sound asleep on his side and looking more peaceful then he had in a long time. The sight was calming to the distraught teen. Surely Rex wouldn't be able to sleep so calmly if their baby wasn't okay…..Right?

He usually found the sight of his boyfriend's sleeping face reassuring, but this was not one of those times. With careless roughness he grabbed Rex's shoulders and shook him. The amber eyes he loved so looked up at him groggily for a moment before they focused on him. Before he could even open his mouth to ask where their baby was Rex had his arms around him and half laying across his chest.

"Noah. Noah. _Noah_." He breathed into his lover's ear in relief.

Noah melted into the embrace and nuzzled his face into Rex's neck. He knew exactly how his boyfriend felt, like he needed to make sure it was all real. Rex's fingers ran soothingly threw his hair as he took a breath of Noah's familiar scent.

"Never do that again." Rex ordered weakly.

Noah nodded absently and smiled.

"I promised you I'd be okay." He reminded the darker teen.

Rex chuckled weakly before getting serious.

"I thought I'd lost you. I saw your heart stop. I saw you die."

Fresh tears trailed down his face and as he listened to Noah's unfaltering heartbeat again for the first time in months.

"I love you Noah. I love you so much. Wait till you see her. She has your hair and she's human Noah. She's so beautiful. She's in the cradle."

Noah tried to rise and get to his daughter, but his legs were too weak to support him anymore. Rex caught him before he fell and picked him up bridle style. Noah blushed as he was placed back on his bed and watched with barely concealed anticipation as Rex walked to the tiny crib not far away. The darker teen paused when he noticed the infant was no longer there and turned back to Noah with a grin.

"Holiday must have come earlier to take her for testing. I'll go get her."

Rex went back to Dr. Holiday's lab and found the older women looking threw a microscope.

"Morning Doc! Do you have Amy in here? Noah wants to see her."

Holiday looked up in surprise and turned around in her chair.

"I don't have her. I was waiting till Noah saw her before I began my testing. I've been here for hours, no one's been in there this morning. Isn't she with you?"

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Rex's stomach as he scanned the room for his child. A thought occurred to him and he smirked.

"Bobo." He stated like an explanatory.

With a grin he went threw the nearest door and did a light jog to Noah's/Bobo's room.

The chimpanzee was listening to Rex's MP3 player and tapping his feet to an unheard tune.

Rex glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay Bobo, where's Amy?"

Bobo took the headset off and looked at his partner in crime.

"The princess? Haven't seen her yet Chief. You lose her already?"

Rex fidgeted nervously and his frown deepened.

"Let me talk to Six and get back to you."

The chimp merely smirked as Rex jogged down the hall to Six's quarters, his anxiety growing with each step.

Where was his baby girl?

He was so caught up in his worry he failed to notice Six until he nearly collided with the green clad man. Relief filled him as he noticed who it was, but was dashed when he saw no sign of his daughter.

"Six, have you seen Amy?"

The ninja like agent raised an eyebrow at the question and shook his head lightly. The panic Rex had been forcing down since he'd seen the empty bassinette rose considerable and Six noted the change with a slight frown.

"You've lost the child?" He asked, the slightest disbelief entering his tone.

Rex was caught between feeling embarrassed and worried as he nodded his head lightly.

Six was quick to act and called Doctor Holiday threw his ear piece.

"Holiday, we have reason to believe that the child has been taken. Check the security footage and find out whose entered and left the infirmary since last night."

Rex added in his own pleading voice.

"Don't tell Noah until we know for sure what happened."

"_Of course. Meet me in my lab as quickly as possible." _Holiday ordered.

The pair wasted no time in following her orders and met with her in the lab. The doctor was busy looking down on the little screen next to her work table and frowning. She lightly cursed under her breath and turned to face them with a deep scowl adorning her face.

They watched in mounting horror as she replayed the video of Amy's kidnapping and Rex joined Holiday in her cussing.

"How could I have slept threw her taking my kid! How could we not be prepared for something like this! God…..She's only hours old! How could they just take her!"

"What!"

The group turned at the shocked out burst and caught sight of Noah barely standing against the door frame of the room.

Rex ran up to him and did his best to keep his lover upright and stable as he gaped in horror at the news.

"Who took my baby? Where is she! Rex!"

The Evo wrapped a soothing arm around his boyfriend and tried to calm him down.

"It's going to be okay Noah. I'll get her back. You need to lie down and rest."

"Lie down? Our baby's gone! I'm not about to go li-"

Noah didn't get a chance to finish as his eyes drooped closed and he fell unconscious in Rex's arms. Dr. Holiday pulled out the sedative she had injected from the blonde's neck and sighed quietly.

"We don't have time to worry about him Rex. Every minute we waste is another moment the Pack has to harm Amy. Put him back on his bed and get to the hanger."

Rex did as he was told and placed his boyfriend lovingly back onto his cot. He brushed back a stray lock of blonde hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead quickly.

"I'll find her Noah. I promise."

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, I'm working on the ending even as you all read this. I promise it's going to be totally awesome! You'll all love it and it'll be posted as soon as it's ready! Review to tell me what you think! It makes me work harder to keep the updates coming!

Yours truly,

Jesscia499499


	11. Breach's Choice and Circe's Cracking

Dr. Holiday's face appeared in the screen in front of Rex in the jump jet that he and Six were using along with several maps of suspected places of the Pack's location. Holiday had made major advancements in tracking Breach's portals since they had last been in contact with her and had found a way to track the rifts she caused in the space time continuum. She'd made several stops in the last 24 hours and one by one they were forced to check each and every one out.

Her main stops seemed to random thefts of closed malls at places where one could acquire infant supplies and this confirmed any doubt that she still had access to Amy. The last portal had been opened merely moments before and Rex and Six were racing towards it. The shop was a unlike the others in content and held only frilly baby girl dresses. Their jump jet crashed threw the glass ceiling of the Mall's center and landed on top of a coffee cart. Rex barely gave it a moment's glance as his eyes searched his surroundings for Breach. The store was to their left and after sharing a glance with Six the agent kicked in the door.

Breach stood at a rack full of tiny white baby dresses and turned to them with a wicked grin adorning her face.

Rex growled at her and activated his Smash hands.

"Where is my daughter Breach!"

The other Evo smiled and continued shifting threw the rows of dresses.

"Such pretty things. So Shiny. Perfect for my newest doll."

Rex scowled at her and tried to grab the psycho Evo. Breach opened up a portal beneath her feet and sank down into it before he could get even close to touching her.

Her voice filled the small shop from somewhere out of sight and called out mockingly to them.

"Such a pretty doll. But Circe never shares. She hates her so. Not hers, but his and she hates him too. Poor shiny, kept all locked up. Down under Death again. Poor pretty."

With a flash of red and black in a distant corner of the room she was gone, leaving nothing more then a frustrated Rex and a thoughtful Six.

"I can't believe her!" Rex roared, knocking over the nearest rack of dresses. Before he could do anymore damage Six grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Calm down Rex. That meeting was not entirely pointless. Even Breach's ramblings hold a bit of sense. She said under Death again. We haven't checked the base under Death Valley since we found Noah. The Pack must have returned to it and is holding Amy there. We can be there within the hour."

Rex unwound of his anger at Six's reasoning and changed his hands back to normal.

"You're right Six. I should have been listening instead of flying off the handle like that…It's just that she's my kid. If something happened to her I'd never forgive myself….and Noah would hate me. I couldn't bear it if he hated me."

Rex's eyes pricked with tears at the prospect of Noah hating him. Noah leaving and losing his child at the same time was too much for Rex to endure.

Six considered Rex's worries before placing a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Noah isn't going anywhere Rex. We'll get her back. I promise."

Rex was comforted by the agent's words and wiped the beginnings of his tears from his eyes.

"Thanks Six. You're going to make a great uncle."

Rex turned back to the jet before he could see the subtle shocked, yet pleased look on the agent's face.

Uncle Six huh? He could get used to that.

* * *

Amy whimpered quietly in the dark dungeon of a room she'd spent the last few hours in.

The man with a metal hand had stared at her in a way that made what little she had of hair stand on end. His grip was cold and hard, not like the arms that had held her in the beginning. Eventually she had been given to gentler hands and placed in the care of a teen with hair of red and black. Her touch was gentle, but her gaze was cold and filled with hatred as it lingered on Amy.

An instinct greater than any knowledge she possessed told her of the threat the girl posed. She ached for the warmth of her parents, but no matter how much she wept and wailed they did not come to her. Only the metal handed man, the cold eyed girl and the one with many hands came at her shriek. Each reacted differently and she did have the sense to know her tears would only make them return quicker. The man had spoken sweetly to her in the beginning, but his patience seemed to wane much quicker then the other two's. When he tired of her presence the girl with the cold gaze came instead. Her movements were automatic and harsh as she changed and fed Amy, lacking any warmth or affection. Only the many armed teen was kind to her.

Her gaze was soft and her touch gentle as she rocked and cradled Amy in her arms. She cooed softly at the little Evo babe and allowed long dormant motherly instincts taking over. In caring for Amy she discovered a part of herself that she hadn't known existed. She had always kept herself distant from the world and people in it. Her own parents had been so cold to her. Expecting nothing less then perfection and obedience. Perfect grades, perfect posture, and absolutely no friends. Friends were a distraction and something she was too old for.

She'd had only one treasure in the world back then. A china doll that wore a dress of glimmering silk and had eyes that sparkled in the dimmest of light. She had loved it so. She had called the doll Lucy and loved her up until the day her parents discovered Lucy's hiding place. There had been yelling, so much yelling as her father waved the doll around and told her she was told old for toys. She had tried to explain, tried to reason Lucy back into her arms, all to no avail. Breach could still see her beautiful Lucy being smashed to bits against the nearest wall in her father's rage and feel the loss of her only friend. The moment her beautiful Lucy broke something inside of her broke too.

Her whole body had felt as though it was on fire as she glared daggers at her parents. That something that had snapped inside of her was growing and shifting, twisting all her hatred and pain into something tangible. Though she didn't know it at the time she was becoming an Evo. All she knew was that by the time her pain subsided she now bore two over sized arms and a power she had never felt before. Before the shock had even set in her parents were screaming at her. This was her fault; she was an abomination, and how all their hard work had gone to waste.

Rage so strong she couldn't even see straight pumped threw her veins and without a thought as to what she was doing, she opened a portal of swirling black and red under her parent's feet. To this day she didn't know where she had sent them.

She didn't know and she didn't care.

Amy reminded her of her Lucy so much as her marks flashed in the light. So much of her wanted to keep the Amy as her own, to love her and raise her as she herself should have been raised. But the nagging ache of guilt that she felt the night she kidnapped Amy had yet to abate and despite what she wanted she knew Amy would have been raised with more love by her parents then she had ever been loved by hers.

She did not share the same opinion of Rex as the other members of the Pack did. Van Kleiss was obsessed with getting Rex to join them and Biowulf hated Rex for stealing their master's attention away. Skalamander didn't care much about Rex and followed their master's wishes without question. When Rex had first shattered her world she had hated him, but the injustice of keeping him there was not lost on her. He had forced her out of the world she had made and despite how much that had hurt at the time she was better for it.

Rex had made her face the reality that Van Kleiss had sugar coated since she'd joined the Pack. She'd welcomed the acceptance of a new family after living in her own world, not realizing she was reverting back to who she had been before. Following orders, being obedient without question and not being allowed to be who she wanted to be made her feel no different then when she lived with her parents. Being controlled was not what she wanted, not what she needed.

Even if she only been able to hint at their location to Rex and his Agent friend, it was something. She was trapped in a Van Kleiss's world now, but Amy didn't have to be.

Growing up here, with the person who hated her the most in this world, could not lead to happiness. None of the Pack had ever really addressed or brought up Circe's obsession with Rex, but it was not something they could ignore easily. The resentment of being rejected by Rex, for a boy no less, had pushed Circe off the deep end. Many a castle wall had been shattered by her scream the day she learned of Rex's and Noah's child. Only the promise that Noah would not live through the pregnancy had kept her sane enough to be allowed to stay.

When word had reached her that Noah had lived and she had seen Amy Breach had feared the worst for the baby. Van Kleiss was unmindful of Circe's silent rage and had ordered her to help look after the child. His gaze was oblivious to the hatred in hers and Breach feared for Amy. If not for the quick death hurting the child promised from Van Kleiss, there was no doubt in Breach's mind that Circe would have killed Noah's child long ago.

Only the part of Amy that reminded her of Rex seemed to be keeping Circe under control. She seemed to be diluting herself into imaging Amy was her child, while at the same time hating how much of Noah showed in her. Breach was exhausting herself trying to watch Circe every moment she was near Amy. Ever sharp movement seemed to be more threatening then the last as Circe's unfit hands tried to care for her.

Circe would not rest till Rex was hers and Amy could either help or hinder that plan.

If it was the later, Amy may never see her parents again. Breach prayed that Rex would come before Circe decided Amy was more of a threat then she had originally thought.

If Circe was cracking, she would do what she had to do.

* * *

I really never planned to draw Breach this much into my Noex story, but she fits so nicely I can't help myself. She's such a misunderstood character and I was really excited to see she wasn't dead. Be sure to review again and tell me what you think! I'm positively dying to read some new Noex too, so keep writing them! Spread the love!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	12. To Be Sorry

Unbeknownst to the worried pack member Rex and Six had just arrived at the entrance of their base and were debating the best way to enter without informing the Pack. Six was partial to the exposed air ducts to enter threw, but Rex just wanted to charge in. The pair finally compromised on entering though the half done patch job placed over the hole Rex had made in the roof of the base when he rescued Noah. The sight of it alone brought back all the anger and fear Rex had felt when he had last visited this place, again forced to rescue another person he loved.

Though he had only walked the halls of the passage once, blinded by worry and anger, he still recalled the way to get to the holding cell Noah had been kept in. He passed the door quickly, but couldn't help but notice Noah's spilt blood had yet to be cleaned from the ultra white floor.

Six noticed how Rex flinched at the sight, but wisely said nothing and continued down the halls. The base was much more modern than the castle Van Kleiss had in his homeland. It could even have passed for an abandoned Providence base if not for the slight castle like design.

Over head lights hung hazardously from the ceiling and left the halls shadowed and eerie looking. The further they traveled the tenser they became as they waited for any movement from the Pack. Both suppressed a flinched as an eerie and haunting sound wafted down from the gloomy hall ahead. The melody sounded like a lullaby hummed to the tune of a funeral march and both shared a worried glance as they drew closer to the source. Most of the lights ahead had been shatter and only a strip of light leaking out of the bottom the nearest door lit up the darkness.

Rex's hands fisted at his side as he tensed for anything on the other side of that door and with a confirming nod from Six they both rushed at the door at the same time. It fell easily beneath their combined weight and both took their stance for battle as their eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room.

Bright red eyes stared at them without a hint of shock, but Rex's gaze was only for the bundle in her arms.

Amy's skin was ashen and she made the most pitiful whines at the sight of her father. The most shocking change to her appearance was the strands of pitch black hair that stuck wetly to her hair dye stained head. Droplets the color of ink dripped down her face and back as Circe held her tightly to her chest.

Circe's eyes were much wilder then they had been the last time they had met and her whole body trembled lightly as she looked to Rex, seemingly oblivious to Six's presence.

"Rex! I knew you'd come for us! The baby's just fine! I've been looking after her really well!"

Circe took several shaky steps foreword as her hands brushed over Amy's newly dyed head repetitively, but without tenderness.

"Look Rex! She has my hair! I knew she would! Our little girls so pretty isn't she Rex?"

Her voice was filled with a desperateness and deliriousness that made Rex all the more fearful for his daughter.

His own voice was calm and collected as he tried to get within reach of Amy.

"That's right Circe, your hair exactly. Why don't you take a break and let me watch her for a while?"

Circe took a sharp step back and held Amy so tightly she yelped in pain at the suggestion.

"No! She's my baby! I'll watch over her!"

Her eyes darted around the room like a caged animal's as her face hardened into a harsh scowl.

"You like her more don't you! You think she's more important than me? I'll show you Rex! I'm the only girl you need!"

Circe's body trembled harshly with anger hatred as he nails dung into Amy's tender skin. Blood dripped from the fresh wounds and ran down the infant's arms quickly.

The sight caused Rex to see red and he growled his next words.

"You give her to me now Circe or I swear to God you'll regret it!"

Circe flinched at the threat, but made no move to hand over the baby.

"This is all his fault! That stupid whore had to go and get pregnant and keep us apart! If it wasn't for him!"

She turned to glare at Amy before continuing.

"If it wasn't for this thing, we'd be together like we should be! She shouldn't exist! She's a crime against nature and I'm going to make sure she can never come between us again!"

Circe raised Amy above her head transformed her mouth to that of it's Evo form. One screech of her voice was strong enough to break down walls of solid stone and it's damage to Amy's frail form was sure to leave her mangled beyond repair. Both Rex and Six dove to intercept the attack on the baby, but were too far to get to her in time.

But someone wasn't.

A portal of swirling black and red snatched the girl from Circe's arms and made her vanish from sight. Three pairs of startled eyes searched vainly for the baby and landed on Breach's form in the doorway.

Tears trailed down her face without stop as her softened emerald eyes looked to them all.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry."

With those final words Breach fell backwards into her portal as another snatched Circe from where she stood.

Once again Amy had been stolen and this time she wasn't limited to being anywhere in the world, but in others too.

* * *

The pair searched the rest of the base without finding a soul or clue as to where the Pack might have disappeared to. Holiday was unable to track the last series of portals made by the Evo girl due to their all occurring at once and the news filled Rex with a deep sense of loss. It might take years to find where the Pack was hiding his child now and Rex felt as though he would never see his little girl again.

The pair returned to the Keep in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. Six's centered around explaining this to Holiday and White, while Rex's were focused solely how this would impact Noah. The poor blonde had died bringing their child into the world and he hadn't even gotten a chance to see her. It broke Rex's heart to imagine how Noah's face would light up at the sight of his return and then wilt as he saw his barren arms. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

When they landed in the base's hanger Holiday was there to greet them, her face as worried and disappointed as theirs.

The moment Rex's feet touched the ground Holiday's arms were around him in a back breaking hug.

"We'll find her Rex. None of us will stop looking until we do."

Rex returned the hug gently and found comfort in her words.

"Thanks Doc. That means a lot to me."

Holiday gave him a strained smile and watched as the teen moved past her to get back to Noah. Six came up behind her and allowed Holiday to lean back against his chest comfortably. His arms wrapped around his waist tenderly and he followed her gaze as it trailed after Rex.

"They'll be fine Holiday. They're stronger than most people their age."

Holiday nodded lightly and allowed Six to comfort her. She knew he was right and that was enough for now.

* * *

I added a little Holix at the end for the benefit of their fans, but that's about as much attention as they'll get. Sorry about the cliff hanger, I don't normally add this many, but it makes me happy to write them and know others will react to them. Please review and tell me what you think! The little things help too!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	13. Never To Return

Rex stood outside the door to the hospital wing for a long moment, torn between wanting to see his lover and not wanting to have to explain that he had failed. Finally with a deep sigh he forced himself to enter the room and make his way to Noah's bedside. The poor blonde was curled up on his side in the dimly lit room and Rex smiled wearily as he watched Noah's back rise and fall in his peaceful slumber.

Sterile white sheets covered him up to his waist and Rex reached down to pull them over the blonde's shivering shoulders. The smallest of coos reached his ears and made his hands pause in midair. Held protectively to his chest and wrapped in a blanket of white silk lay Amy, asleep in her Daddy's arms.

A thousand questions flashed through his mind and he was almost stunned from the shock of it all. Amy could not, should not, be anywhere near Providence. Breech had no reason to send Amy back to them after kidnapping her and it didn't make sense for her do them any favors.

Rex reached out in shock to tentatively touch Amy's once again blonde locks and barely dared to believe his eyes. Gently, so as not to wake either of them, Rex pulled the blanket down to peek at the cuts Circe had made on the infant's arms. They were wrapped in clean white gauze and didn't seem to need anymore medical attention. Her ashen colored skin had returned to the healthy cream coloring it had been from the moment of her birth and the sight alone brought Rex more relief then he thought possible.

Her amber-blue eyes opened slowly at the touch of her father and she sleepily blinked up at him for a long moment. Then, as she had done when they had first met, she smiled sweetly up at him with all the love she had. Her tiny hands reached up to her father to be picked up and he couldn't resist her beseeching gaze.

Ever so tenderly he picked up his baby and hugged her gently to his chest, inhaling the faintest traces of baby shampoo and powder.

Noah stirred at the loss of warmth to his chest and much like his daughter slowly blinked his eyes as he awoke. He smiled warmly as his blear eyes recognized the red and black shaped outline in front of him and yawned lightly as he sat up.

Rex sat in chair next to Noah's bedside and reached with his free hand to touch the blonde's face gently.

"Morning sleepyhead."

Noah smiled at the touch and greeting, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the blanket wrapped bundle in Rex's arms.

"Is that…..?" He questioned softly, barely daring to let any hope leak into his voice.

"Yeah."

Noah held out his arms and Rex didn't hesitate to hand their baby over to him.

Noah looked at her like she was everything he dreamed she would be and the love between them was almost tangible.

His eyes were filled with tears as he looked back up at Rex.

"She has my hair."

The tears trailed down his face freely as he grinned like a madman.

"I told you so." He boasted proudly.

Then they laughed.

Loudly and with so much relief that they couldn't stop once they started. They laughed till they were gasping for breath and Rex was holding his sides. Even Amy cooed a loud giggle along side them.

They laughed because nothing in the past few months had been funny, because it had been so long since they had any reason too, and because for one beautiful moment they were together again.

It was enough for Amy to be in the care of her parents and to hear the heartbeat she loved.

It was enough for Rex to see his lover and baby together and content.

It was enough for Noah to know his baby was just as he imagined and that Rex did not hate her.

They were safe, they were together, and that's all they wanted.

Not knowing the price Breech had paid for their reunion.

* * *

In the dark depths of a place unknown Breach stood before Van Kleiss and the rest of the Pack, waiting for a verdict that she knew would not be in her favor. She could have and probably should have run, but that was too spineless for her. Today was the day she was going to change her life. She was going to leave the Pack one way or another.

Van Kleiss had said nothing about the abrupt transport and had listened without interruption to Circe's explanation of what she had done. Her sanity seemed to return with the absence of anything Rex related, but Breech had not been there to defend herself.

She'd gone straight from their base to the hospital in her world. The baby needed medical attention and she worried about infection from Circe's cuts. Dust lingered over most of the building but she knew were there would be sterile gauze. Disinfectants lined the cabinets of almost every room and thankfully most had a long self life.

She knew enough of medicine from her own wounds over the past few years to treat Amy's and she treated the baby Evo with the utter most care. Amy made barely a sound as her wounds were tended to and eventually drifted off sleep.

Her still damp hair made it easier to wash out the dark dye from her tresses and soon enough it was back to its original blonde coloring. Breach watched with the smallest amount of satisfaction as the dye stained the bottom of the hospital sink and seemed to wash away Circe's stain on her life.

Breach held the baby to her chest and tried to memorize the feeling of this moment. She doubted she would ever have a child of her own to cause such a mothering feeling again, but this moment would be enough.

She imagined for one fleeting moment that the blond angel in her arms was of her own flesh and blood, never to be taken away from her. But she was not like Circe. Breach wouldn't delude herself into thinking about keeping Amy, because even before the thought had formed completely in her mind she could see Noah and Rex's faces behind her eyes lids. Feeling all the agony she knew she would feel when Amy was back with her rightful family.

With the greatest reluctance she opened a portal to Providence and peered inside. Noah was alone in the hospital wing, sound asleep on his side. Even in sleep the blonde looked troubled, his arms reaching out for something he couldn't find.

Knowing she could not linger long she stepped through the portal next to his bedside. She allowed her lips to brush against Amy's forehead in a chaste kiss before placing the baby back into her parent's arms. Instinctively Noah's arms wrapped around his child and held her close, the frown drifting off his face and morphing into a faint smile.

The sight brought her a small amount of comfort and she relished it even as it faded away on the other side of her portal.

The next sight to meet her eyes made her steel herself for what was sure to follow.

Van Kleiss's gaze held no more pity then a cat with a mouse as he looked at her.

"This is quite a development Breach. You would have been the last one I expected to turn traitor. Can you name even one reason I should not kill you where you stand?"

The question was rhetorical, but Breach answered anyway.

"I have done many terrible things under you Van Kleiss, but even I have my limits. What Circe would have done to that child had I not intervened would have been ten times worse then anything you can do to me. Never again will I follow you so blindly. Frankly I don't intend to follow you ever again. I just thought I give you a little heads up about my resignation from your little group. May we never meet again."

Before a vine could be shot or a claw twitched she was gone, engulfed in a portal of red and black. The last thing they saw was her triumphant grin and the last thing that flashed before her was Van Kleiss's enraged glare.

She fell for a long time, farther down into the depths of the darkness of her mind. Maybe on the other side she'd finally find the place she was meant to be.

Because she never intended to go back.

* * *

Not how I wanted to end it, but for the sequel I needed Breach gone. Sorry I veered from the Noex towards the end, but this was the best way to end it. It had a right feel to it. Give me one last review to tell me what you think and be honest. The sequel probably won't be up for a while, but it will be up.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	14. Sequel posted!

Just FYI Noex fans, the sequel has been posted. Repeat: The first chapter of the sequel has been posted. So take your story alerts off this one and go give Betwixt a look! I'll post the next chapter after I get a few more reviews!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
